


Withering Carnations

by IAmStoryteller



Series: Gladiolus Verse (Black Clover Canon Divergent AU) [5]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Black Bulls Squad as Family (Black Clover), Crying, Depression, Dream/Nightmare Theme, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mind the Tags, Panic Attacks, Spoilers until manga Chapter 215, mental trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Excerpt from the story:Dorothy’s purple eyes shot open as she felt a shockwave reverberate in the Dream Realm, caused by the familiar magic of the Nightmare World.  Dorothy hadn’t sensed this kind of magic in a while and worse, the magic seemed to come from where the Black Bulls lived in the Forsaken Realm.  Her stomach was in knots at the thought of Yami and his group being in danger without knowing it.(Please read Parts 1-4.  This is a Canon Divergent AU of the Black Clover Series, so the other parts are necessary to understand what's going on).
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover), Black Bulls Ensemble & Charmy Pappitson, Black Bulls Ensemble & Gordon Agrippa, Black Bulls Ensemble & Henry Legolant, Black Bulls Ensemble & Luck Voltia, Charlotte Roselei/Yami Sukehiro, Dorothy Unsworth & Kirsch Vermillion, Dorothy Unsworth/William Vangeance, Finesse Calmreich & Finral Roulacase & Langris Vaude, Finesse Calmreich/Finral Roulacase, Gauche Adlai & Marie Adlai, Gauche Adlai/Grey, Jack the Ripper & Yami Sukehiro, Julius Novachrono & Yami Sukehiro & William Vangeance, Kahono/Noelle Silva, Klaus Lunette/Magna Swing, Lemiel Silvamillion Clover/Secre Swallowtail | Nero, Magna Swing & Luck Voltia, Magna Swing & Original Character(s), Nebra Silva & Noelle Silva & Nozel Silva & Solid Silva, Noelle Silva & Mimosa Vermillion, Vanessa Enoteca/Nozel Silva, Yami Sukehiro & William Vangeance, Zora Ideale/Kirsch Vermillion
Series: Gladiolus Verse (Black Clover Canon Divergent AU) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516088
Comments: 73
Kudos: 106





	1. Witching Hour

**Author's Note:**

> HI!
> 
> This is the next installment of the Gladiolus series. For those who had been reading the series since last year (wow, a year already!), I hope you enjoy this story. For new readers, I suggest reading the previous parts before you dive into this story or you'll be lost. (I have many BC fics that are standalones, so feel free to check them out too).
> 
> I'm pretty excited for this one. While I was writing Freesia and Magnolia Petals, I came up with this installment. I've tagged all the relationships that will be a focus in this story but it's by no means all of them. This is a focus on the Black Bulls, their relationships with their romantic partners, their families, and the other Magic Knights. It's gonna be a bit of a long one (maybe not as long as Gladiolus, but pretty close).
> 
> For a bit of context, this takes place on Family Day (So a year from the Family Day in the Epilogue of Gladiolus, which was two months after the Unrequited Love Curse ended). In terms of Freesia and Magnolia Petals, Zora/Kirsch have been dating for nine-ten months, since the last chapter takes place during the War Merits Conferment Ceremony in both F&MP and Bellflowers.
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> Mind the Tags, they will update as necessary.  
> I might change the rating from T to M, if I think it's necessary.  
> Spoilers to Black Clover Chapter 215! However, I might take themes and characters and story elements from later chapters.  
> Side note: I know that the BB's canon Vice-Captain was revealed recently, but he's the only character I won't be using (I'm still a bit iffy on him yet, but he might appear in my other BCs stories). I wrote the Gladiolus series with the hc Finral being the Vice-Captain of the BBs (since it seems that Finral does all the things that VCs do, but that's just me).

Chapter 1

**_One Year and Two Months after the End of the Unrequited Love Curse Incident (Gladiolus)_ **

**_Six Months after the latest War Merits Conferment Ceremony (Freesia & Magnolia Petals)_ **

**Clover Kingdom**  
**Noble Realm**  
**Coral Peacock Headquarters**  
**Captain Dorothy Unsworth’s Bedroom**  
**Family Day**  
**3 AM (Witching Hour)**

All was peaceful in the world in the wee hours of the morning on the Clover Kingdom holiday of Family Day. It was still dark outside, the sun not yet rising in the sky. Magic Knight Captain Dorothy Unsworth of the Coral Peacocks had been sleeping soundly for the last fourteen and a half months. It was rare that Dorothy stayed awake, but she can do so in times of crisis as she had done in the past with the Elf/Word Demon situation and then, the Unrequited Love Curse Incident. Her going to sleep and waking usually meant that there was trouble.

Thoroughly connected to the Dream Realm and her Glamour World magic, Dorothy protected the dreams of everyone, as humans would die without dreaming. She took particular care of her fellow Magic Knights’ dreams, so when something was off with anyone, she knew it, no matter how far away they were or if they were in a different place.

Therefore, Dorothy’s purple eyes shot open as she felt a shockwave reverberate in the Dream Realm, caused by the familiar magic of the Nightmare World. Dorothy hadn’t sensed this kind of magic in a while and worse, the magic seemed to come from where the Black Bulls lived in the Forsaken Realm. Her stomach was in knots at the thought of Yami and his group being in danger without knowing it.

Jumping out of bed, Dorothy yelled at the top of her lungs, “Kirsch! Wake up!” She ran out of her room, not even bothering to get her robes and slippers, as she went next door to bang on her Vice-Captain’s bedroom door. She screeched, “Kirsch! Up! Up!”

The door swung open as Kirsch was still half-asleep, hair sticking up in many directions. He blearily asked, “Captain, what’s wrong?”

Dorothy grabbed Kirsch’s hands. She told him in no uncertain terms. “We need to get to the Black Bulls. They’re in danger.”

That woke up Kirsch immediately. “What’re you talking about, Captain?” He had a very worried look on his face. Dorothy knew that he was thinking of his cousin Noelle and his romantic partner Zora. She hated to worry him—Kirsch did so much for Dorothy. He really was like her little brother.

“Let’s go, now,” said Dorothy, despite the fact that she was in her very thin nightgown and had no shoes. There wasn’t time to give Kirsch an explanation when she was gonna have to tell the whole thing over again to Fuegoleon and the other Captains and Vice-Captains. She’d rather tell the story once.

Footsteps came running as Dorothy’s screaming summoned the nearby members of her squad. Levi, Cornelia, Barry and several other senior magic Knights arrived in the crowded hallway.

Thankfully, Kirsch was always on point. He was such a reliable Vice-Captain. “Levi, call Lord Fuegoleon and tell him to meet us at the Black Bulls’ house, ASAP. Cornelia and you are in charge until Captain and I get back.” Levi nodded and ran to get their communication wizard in contact with Magic Knights’ Headquarters in the Capital. Cornelia herded everyone else back to their rooms. “Captain, get changed quickly.” 

Kirsch disappeared back in his room to put on actual clothes.

Dorothy wasted no time and ran back to her room, throwing on her normal outfit that she wore yesterday. Hat on her head, she rushed back out as Kirsch seemed to be put together, including having his hair done. “Kirsch, let’s hurry.”

They rushed through the maze-like Coral Peacocks’ Headquarters to the front entrance, where a rack of flying brooms waited. Dorothy grabbed hers and Kirsch his. Thankfully, their base was in the sky so they didn’t worry about fighting against the night winds. Dorothy put extra mana in her broom to make it go faster, which had Kirsch following suit. 

The Black Bulls’ Headquarters was all the way in the Forsaken Realm. By a normal flight, it’d take several hours.

“There’s no time to waste,” said Dorothy. 

“Captain! Don’t hurt yourself! You just woke up,” called Kirsch, over the wind whipping by them. 

“I’m fine, Kirsch,” said Dorothy. Her mouth was set in a grim-line. She didn’t think that she’d ever have to deal with the Nightmare Realm again. It’s been ages since the last battle against that witch. Dorothy just had a feeling that the next time she woke up something bad was gonna happen. To herself, she said, “Please let me be wrong.”

She just hoped that the Black Bulls were alright.

_~to be continued_


	2. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to the Black Bulls??!?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the wonderful reception so far! Please enjoy this chapter!

**Clover Kingdom**  
**Forsaken Realm**  
**Black Bulls Headquarters**  
**Outside of the House**  
**Family Day**  
**4 AM**

Fuegoleon and Sal Vermillion stepped out of the portal done by one of the spatial wizards he had on call in case of emergency. They had been woken up by Marx, who had been woken up by Levi Roe from the Coral Peacocks with an urgent message from Dorothy and Kirsch. If Dorothy was awake and asking for him to show up at the Black Bulls, Fuegoleon knew something was wrong. 

The Black Bulls’ house was before them with Dorothy banging on the door. Kirsch was trying to calm his Captain down but also banging on the door. Fuegoleon sighed. “Dorothy, what’s going on?”

“Fuegoleon, Sal,” cried Dorothy, “we need to get in there! I think they’ve been attacked by the Dread Witch.”

“Why didn’t you say so sooner, Captain,” demanded Kirsch, who looked ready to break into the house.

Fuegoleon traded worried looks with Sal. Thankfully, the door to the Black Bulls’ house opened. A pissed-off Ember the Dragon stood there (in his human form, obviously), dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. He growled, “What?”

Dorothy and Kirsch entered the house without saying anything and ran to the stairs to get to the bedrooms. Fuegoleon and Sal rushed after Dorothy who went to the first room which belonged to Charmy. Kirsch sped off to presumably Zora’s room. Fuegoleon watched as a panicked Dorothy attempted to wake Charmy, who laid sleeping peacefully on her bed.

“Miss Charmy, wake up,” said Dorothy. She shook Charmy a bit more. But it was no use. “Damnit, we were too late.”

“Dorothy, I don’t think that she can hear you,” said Sal, softly, as Sal pulled Dorothy gently away from Miss Charmy. Then, Fuegoleon’s wife said, “We should check on everyone else.” Sal, Fuegoleon, and Dorothy gave each other grim looks and they wordlessly decided to split up.

Fuegoleon headed to where he sensed Yami’s mana. He entered the room and attempted to shake Yami awake. He even shouted, as he used to do when Leo had difficulty waking up in the morning. Sighing, Fuegoleon moved to the next room which just so happened to be Finral and Lady Finesse’s shared room. Lady Finesse stirred immediately and woke up when Fuegoleon entered the room. 

“Pardon the intrusion,” said Fuegoleon, awkwardly. 

“Lord Fuegoleon,” asked Lady Finesse, sleepily and confused. “What’s…?” Immediately, she paled and shifted to attempt to wake up Finral. “Finral! Wake up! Something’s wrong. Finral?” To no avail, Finral laid sleeping just as Charmy and Yami. Fuegoleon’s heart hurt to see the heartbroken look on Lady Finesse’s face. Lady Finesse and Finral had been through a lot to be together. It was hard on someone who had a life planned for them but didn’t want that kind of life.

“Lady Finesse, I won’t ask you to leave his side, but we might need your help,” said Fuegoleon, gently.

Lady Finesse, to her credit, wiped her face of stray tears of worry. “I’ll be ok. I must put on a brave face. Do you know what’s going on? The others, how are they?” She got out of bed, slipping on her slippers and grabbed her robe.

“Ember answered the door. I assume that whatever happened didn’t affect him because he’s a dragon. Dorothy seems to know,” he explained what he knew. Lady Finesse nodded and followed Fuegoleon out of the room. He didn’t miss the way that she looked back at Finral’s sleeping form one more time as if memorizing the image.

They went back to the ground level, where Sal and Dorothy stood with troubled looks on their faces. Ember came down the stairs next and he was in a very bad mood.

Lady Finesse said, hollowly, “I’ll make some tea.” 

She busied herself in the kitchen, while Fuegoleon turned to Dorothy. He asked his old friend, “What happened, Dorothy?”

Dorothy sighed. They sat on the Black Bulls’ sofa. Kirsch came downstairs, eyes red and face pink from crying. He sat next to his Captain. Dorothy patted Kirsch on the arm, as she spoke, averting her eyes in embarrassment. “It’s my sister’s doing.”

“You have a sister,” Sal asked, confused.

“As you know my magic is connected to the Dream Realm, specifically the Glamour World. My twin sister, Melantha, is connected to the Nightmare Realm, specifically the Dread World,” explained Dorothy. “My sister and my powers frightened the Witch Queen, as twin witches were rare. We escaped together at 15 just after we got our grimoires, but parted ways after we argued about what we should do. I wanted to go to the Clover Kingdom and join the famed Magic Knights. My sister has a very different way of viewing her magic and she wanted to get enough money for an easy life.”

“So, you can sense her,” asked Fuegoleon.

Dorothy nodded. “Yes. When she activated whatever spell she did on the Black Bulls, I felt it throughout the Dream and Nightmare Realms. Though I don’t have access to the Nightmare Realm, I can still sense it because of our twin bond. Dreams cannot exist without nightmares, but it’s a matter of balance. Never before had my sister did such a powerful spell that I felt the balance shifting. Why they won’t wake up is because their minds have been taken to the Nightmare Realm and I fear the worst if they aren’t retrieved immediately.”

“Shit,” said Sal, cursing with a few other choice words that weren't fit for polite company.

“Can you get them home safely, Captain Dorothy,” asked Lady Finesse, in a small but firm voice. 

“I’d have to find my sister first and force her to open the Nightmare Realm access for me,” said Dorothy. She looked at Fuegoleon. In all the years he had known her, she never looked more serious. “I need William and Patri for this mission.”

“Understood,” said Fuegoleon. As Wizard King, he needed to take charge of the situation. He stated, “Sal, get in touch with Marx. Have them call every Captain and Vice-Captain for an emergency meeting here. And in addition I want William, Patri, Nozel, Mother, Dr. Owen, Lady Ruth, and Bennett here.” Sal immediately took out a magic communication item and called Marx. Fuegoleon turned to Ember and Lady Finesse with more questions. “Former Captains Locke and Styles weren’t here this evening?”

“No, they were out visiting Lady Ruth,” said Lady Finesse, shaking her head. “Thank goodness, too.” She brought a tray of tea over to them. “May I ask something, Captain Dorothy? Will they suffer if they are trapped too long?” Lady Finesse was many things, but she was no dummy. A scholar and academic in her own right in the field of magic theory, Lady Finesse asked a good question.

“While it’s true that humans can die when they don’t have dreams or nightmares, this is a special case,” said Dorothy, calmly, but then, said, “They can die if they are trapped in the Nightmare Realm for three days. My sister is very cautious, so I can’t bring a big force down on her. If I lose her trail, we’re screwed.”

Lady Finesse gasped. Ember cursed, as he put his arm around Lady Finesse’s shoulders to comfort her.

“But you’ll save them, right Captain,” Kirsch asked, who had a stormy look on his face. The face reminded Fuegoleon of the moment that he had ordered his cousin to stay put when Zora had been captured by the enemy witch Tuccia and her gang of former corrupt Magic Knights some months ago. Every Vermillion had that look—the one that said they were about to become very belligerent.

Except Dorothy didn’t respond positively to her Vice-Captain’s faith in her.

It was a crapshoot, Fuegoleon understood that Dorothy wouldn’t (couldn’t) (shouldn’t) make promises in this matter.

Sal interrupted. “Message has been received by Marx.”

Twenty minutes later, Fuegoleon was standing in front of his Captains and Vice-Captains and other guests. Dr. Owen, Fuegoleon’s mother Solace and Lady Ruth went ahead to check on the vitals of the Black Bulls. Many of his Captains and Vice-Captains had to be stopped from running their loved ones’ sides immediately. He explained the situation to them—that the Black Bulls’ minds were trapped in the Nightmare Realm and that they would die if they weren’t rescued.

“William, Patri, you will leave with Dorothy as soon as this meeting is done to begin the hunt for Melantha,” said Fuegoleon. William and Patri nodded. “Captain Langris, I’m gonna need you to lead the other spatial magic users in retrieving the non-Magic Knight loved ones of the Black Bulls. They need to be here, just in case things take a turn for the worse. Vice-Captain Mackenzie and Vice-Captain Vivian will assist you in making a list.” Moms, dads, siblings, and romantic partners needed to be fetched. There were gonna be a lot of emotions running. Yuno and Charlotte both looked ready for blood.

“Understood,” said Langris, nodding solemnly.

“As it is Family Day, I have to be back in the Capital to preside over the event,” said Fuegoleon, almost sighing, “Therefore, Nozel, I’m gonna ask you to stay here and manage things for me.”

“I will,” said Nozel, solemnly. It wasn’t like Fuegoleon would be able to rip Nozel away from Noelle’s (and Vanessa’s, but Nozel wasn’t ready to admit that) side anyway. Thankfully, Nozel wasn’t a Magic Knight Captain anymore so he wasn’t required to help actively, but still a Grand Magic Knight

“Marx will send a list of the Magic Knights expected on security detail in the Capital to the remaining respective Captains and Vice-Captains,” said Fuegoleon. There was so much to do. And why did it have to be on Family Day of all days? “The Black Bulls cannot protect themselves, so it’s up to us. It will be our solemn duty.”

“Understood!”

Fuegoleon nodded. He said, “Dorothy, William, Patri, go. Contact me, if you need backup. Let’s get to work.” 

“Kirsch, take care of our squad,” said Dorothy, on the way out of the Black Bulls’ house with William and Patri trailing behind her.

“Yes, Captain,” Kirsch responded, softly. “Be safe, Captain. I believe in you.” 

Captain Dorothy Unsworth smiled at them all, saluted and then, she, William and Patri were off on their mission. 

_~to be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!!!!
> 
> Chapters 3 and 4 will be out in oct--they're written but needed to be edited!!!


	3. Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family, friends and significant others gather at the Black Bulls...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, get some tissues ready
> 
> WARNING:  
> Nozel has a panic attack (?)  
> and Kirsch is also experiencing tell-tale signs of anxiety

**Clover Kingdom**  
**Forsaken Realm**  
**Black Bulls Headquarters**  
**Family Day**  
**7 AM Hour**  
**Finral and Finesse’s Room**

Langris stood stiffly next to Lady Finesse, who was sitting on a chair pulled from the desk. She was crying softly, holding with both of her hands one of his sleeping brother’s hands. When he was awoken by his Vice-Captain that morning, he didn’t expect to have to face the fact that his brother might die if Captain Dorothy didn’t succeed. 

Finral looked like he was just sleeping—that his mind wasn’t trapped in the Nightmare Realm, but Langris knew better than to delude himself into thinking that nothing was wrong. It was only last week when Finral and Lady Finesse stopped by the Silver Eagles’ Headquarters for brunch with him. He and Finral spoke of the possibility of visiting their father, whose health had taken a turn after that winter’s influenza season. Finral also hinted that Finesse and Finral will finally be planning the wedding and that they wanted Langris’ help.

Biting his cheek, Langris didn’t know what to say to Lady Finesse to make her feel better. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her gently in a half-hug. “Don’t cry, sister. He’d be sad to see you like this because of him.”

Lady Finesse sniffled and said, voice breaking on every word, “He’d start crying himself, panicking.”

He kissed the top of her head. “Probably. I’ve gotta go now, so I leave him in your care.”

“Please stay safe, Langris,” said Lady Finesse, finally tearing her gaze away from Finral’s sleeping form. Her violet eyes were rimmed red from the tears she shed. It hurt Langris’ heart that there was nothing more he was able to do for her. Lady Finesse had always been kind to him, even when he didn’t deserve that kindness, or rather when he needed it the most. He was glad that he didn’t have to marry her since he only saw her as an older sister.

“I will do my best,” said Langris, nodding at her. He glanced once more at his brother and steeled himself. He was going to be dealing with a lot of upset people today, so he just had to remind himself to be patient. Reluctantly, he let go of Lady Finesse and headed out of the room, trying not to look back.

In the hallway outside of Finral and Finesse’s room, Mimosa waited for him. Her face told him everything on her mind and in her heart. Red-rimmed eyes, ruddy red cheeks from the salty tears, a darkness in her normally golden eyes and the way that she gnawed nervously on her bottom lip, Mimosa had a heavy weight bearing down on her. Her world was falling apart. Her cousin Noelle and her dear friends Asta and Zora were at risk too. And she was worried about her best friend Yuno and her big brother Kirsch.

“How’s Lady Finesse holding up,” she asked. Always first concerned about someone else’s well-being, Mimosa hated too much attention on her.

“As well as you think,” said Langris, grimacing. “Yuno is with Asta?”

Mimosa nodded. “He’s not gonna move from Asta’s bedside. I’m staying to help Aunt Solace and Lady Ruth.”

“I figured you were,” said Langris.

“I’ll look after things here. You just get everyone that needs to be here,” said Mimosa. Her voice cracked as she spoke. She was gonna cry again.

Even as emotionally inept as Langris was, he knew that he needed to comfort his precious girlfriend as best he can. He hugged her, stroking her tangled bed-head hair. He whispered, because he still got embarrassed when other people overheard him being soft and gentle with her, “Mimosa, we’ve got to remain strong. We have to believe things will work out.”

She hugged him closer, rubbing her face on his shoulder. 

They stayed in each other’s arms in silence, when he heard Cob calling for him from downstairs. The spatial users from the other squads must have arrived. He sighed and pulled away from the warm embrace of Mimosa. “I’ll return soon.”

Red-faced Mimosa gave him a smile. “I’ll be waiting. Stay safe.” She kissed him on the cheek quickly.

“Stay safe yourself.” 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Clover Kingdom**  
**Forsaken Realm**  
**Black Bulls Headquarters**  
**Family Day**  
**7 AM Hour**  
**Noelle’s Room**

After seeing Langris off, Mimosa headed back to Noelle’s room. Since Yuno was with Asta and Kirsch was with Zora and Nozel was busy organizing everyone else, Mimosa didn’t want to leave Noelle all alone. Entering her cousin’s room, Mimosa let out a shaky breath as she saw the prone form of Noelle on the bed again. Willing herself not to burst into tears again, she went over to the bed. She made certain that Noelle’s pillow was fluffed and that her cousin was properly tucked in. 

Earlier, she had pulled over the fancy sitting chair Noelle had over to the bedside, instead of the desk chair. Mimosa sat down and held Noelle’s hand. She said, forcing herself to smile and be cheerful, “Don’t worry. Kahono and Cousin Nozel will be visiting you soon. And maybe you’ll be up by then because Captain Dorothy will have saved the day.”

She knew logically that Noelle wasn’t able to hear her, but it was a comfort to Mimosa to try to speak to her. 

If she lost Noelle, her heart would break. If Mimosa lost Asta and Zora and the rest of her friends in the Black Bulls, she’d never be able to recover.

She bowed her head and gripped Noelle’s hand tighter. “Please, please, fight, if you can. Don’t leave us.”

A knock startled her out of her bad thoughts. “May I enter?”

It was Nozel.

Mimosa sat up straight, wiped her face of stray tears, and said, “Yes!”

Nozel entered the room. He nodded at her, severely. “Lady Ruth requests your help with Yuno.”

Mimosa stood up. “Okay.” She glanced at Noelle and promised Noelle that she’d be back soon internally and not aloud. Mimosa walked toward Nozel, who was standing still at the entrance to the room. She wasn’t super close with her older cousin, but she stopped and patted him on the arm.

Nozel paid her no mind, as she walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Clover Kingdom**  
**Forsaken Realm**  
**Black Bulls Headquarters**  
**Family Day**  
**7 AM Hour**  
**Noelle’s Room**

Nozel was unable to move since he entered his sister’s room.

He barely registered that Mimosa left the room, as he stared at the sleeping form of Noelle. Noelle was paler than normal and she didn’t stir once. And he knew that she was a restless sleeper.

It reminded him too much of their mother. Noelle always reminded him of their mother and he thought he was over it after he apologized and talked things out with Noelle. But no, the fear that he was going to lose his sister, just as he lost their mother, where they were nothing that Nozel could do but watch helplessly.

Nozel was a coward as he fled the room. He leaned against the wall outside of Noelle’s room and breathed in and out. He evened his breathing because he couldn’t let himself cry. He wasn’t a child losing his mother anymore and he was the Head of the Silva House, a Grand Magic Knight. Fuegoleon left Nozel here to protect the Black Bulls. He had to be strong.

He covered his face with both his hands. The urge to scream and curse about the unfair world settled into his chest like a rock. 

“Noelle isn’t Mother,” he whispered to himself. He breathed in and out, trying to get the images of their mother during her last days and Noelle lying there unmoving out of his head.

There was no way that Noelle was leaving him, them. She had so much left to do in her life. Her dreams weren’t achieved yet. Noelle was strong in many more ways than just with magic. And there were three capable people on the hunt for the perpetrator of this attack on the Magic Knights. It wasn’t like him to believe in others’ capabilities, but Captain Dorothy, William and Patri had to succeed.

Failing wasn’t an option.

Shakily breathing, Nozel took out a handkerchief to wipe his face. He almost started crying. Steeling himself, he entered Noelle’s room again and strode over to the bed without stopping.

“Noelle, I expect you to wake up soon. You aren’t done yet,” said Nozel. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, as he secretly did when she was an infant. “Stay strong. I’m here.”

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Clover Kingdom**  
**Forsaken Realm**  
**Black Bulls Headquarters**  
**Family Day**  
**7 AM Hour**  
**Yami’s Room**

Sitting by Yami’s bedside, Charlotte spoke to her little sister and Vice-Captain who stood at the entrance of the room. Charlotte, not taking her eyes off of Yami, said, “Remember to tell Puli to remind the girls not to play around during the Family Day celebrations. We must remain vigilant. Our enemies don’t take a holiday, so we mustn’t either. Oh, when Lady Nickole returns, inform her of everything happening. I’m sure she’d want to know and come look after Noelle and Zora.”

“Yes, Captain,” said Lerola, gently.

“Do send over Wainsley with paperwork that needs my signature,” said Charlotte. “I’ll work from here.”

“Of course, Captain,” said Lerola, worried.

“And did you send Mother and Father the present?” Charlotte and Lerola, despite their busy lives, mustn’t forget to pay respects to their parents on Family Day, even if they were difficult. 

There was silence from Lerola, but Charlotte didn’t pay it any mind. Her gaze stayed on the love of her life. Yami’s chest moving up and down gave her little comfort, but Dorothy was awake and being serious, so it’d work out. It had to work out.

“I did,” said Lerola, finally answering. “Uhhh, Sis, are you okay?”

“Yami’s strong. He saved me from my curse, so I need to be here for when he wakes up out of his,” said Charlotte. 

And then Charlotte had her arms full of her little sister. They weren’t the hugging-type of sisters, but she grasped Lerola close. Lerola whispered, “It’s ok. It’s ok, Char. He’s an idiot but a strong idiot. He won’t leave you yet.”

Charlotte wasn’t a crier, but at the sympathy and empathy of her little sister, she sniffled once and the tears came down. Lerola said soothing things as Charlotte let out her emotions for once. She hated the situation.

Eventually, her tears subsided. She let Lerola go. Charlotte wiped her face with her sleeve (how very unladylike, she thought to herself). “Lerola, you can go.”

“I’ll handle things,” said Lerola, promising.

“I know you will.”

Lerola left Yami’s room and Charlotte was left alone with her thoughts. She focused her attention on Yami. Charlotte smiled a little and told him, even if he couldn’t hear her. “I’m waiting, Yami. Don’t make me wait too long.”

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Clover Kingdom**  
**Forsaken Realm**  
**Black Bulls Headquarters**  
**Family Day**  
**7 AM Hour**  
**Asta’s Room**

Yuno stood up from the chair at Asta’s bedside for the tenth time and paced the room. His tiny wind spirit, Bell, sat on the bedside table. He caught her glancing between him and Asta with a worried look on her face. He angrily rubbed his eyes and went back to his seat. He was furious at everything. There were warring emotions inside, but between despair and pain, there was hope. 

It was hard for Yuno to sit on his hands and do nothing but stay by Asta. Now he was starting to understand how rough it must have been on Asta to see Yuno with the Unrequited Love Flower Curse. Watching the one you love be cursed in anyone wasn’t easy. 

“Has Nel stirred,” Yuno asked Bell. Bell was sitting right next to where Asta kept his grimoire. The Anti-Magic Demon Nelchael in Asta’s grimoire hadn’t stuck his head out of the book yet, but Yuno didn’t know if he could do it without Asta being aware. 

“No,” said Bell, airily. “Even if Nel did, I don’t think this is something they can reverse. Even devils like them have limits.”

Yuno said, angrily. “This is such bullshit. They’re the Anti-Magic Demon, why the fuck can’t they?”

“Certain curses are too delicate,” said Bell, patiently. Sometimes, moments like these, Yuno was reminded that she was an ancient Sylph, one of the four Great Element Spirits. “I’m sure Nel told the same thing to Asta when you had that damn flower curse. And watch your language, Yuno. Cursing doesn’t become you.”

“Bell, kindly shut up,” said Yuno, frustrated. He watched Asta breathe. Even though it was explained that the Black Bulls’ minds were trapped, Yuno knew that Asta was still fighting. Asta’s magic was never giving up, so Yuno was just going to have to wait for him. It wasn’t anything new. Yuno will always wait for Asta.

Feeling the need to be close to Asta, Yuno climbed in the bed to lay next to Asta. He laid his head on Asta’s chest, right over his heart. “Still beating.” Bell made a noise of complaint, before disappearing back into Yuno’s own grimoire. Yuno was glad for the quiet. He said, softly, “Don’t go anywhere I can’t follow, Asta. Please.”

He closed his eyes for what felt like a moment, when he felt someone shake him. Yuno opened them to find Mimosa peering down at him. The stress and worry etched on her face, Mimosa said, “Go eat breakfast. I’ll sit with Asta.”

Yuno shook his head. “I’m not hungry.”

“Yuno,” said Mimosa, warningly. “I will carry you downstairs myself.”

Flashing back to when she manhandled him and carried him to the infirmary after discovering that he had the curse last year, Yuno got out of the bed. “I’ll be right back then.” 

“Hey,” said Mimosa, sitting in the chair by Asta’s bedside, before he left the room. “It’s gonna be fine. Sister Lily should be here soon.”

Yuno nodded. “Yeah. Yeah. Sister Lily being here will help.” And maybe Sister Lily can give him advice on not feeling so bad, but he needed to eat something or Mimosa would be cross with him.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Clover Kingdom**  
**Forsaken Realm**  
**Black Bulls Headquarters**  
**Family Day**  
**7 AM Hour**  
**Zora’s Room**

It was time for him to leave. He needed to go to the Capital and handle security at the Family Day celebrations. Kirsch found it extremely difficult to let go of Zora’s hand. This day was terrible. Worst ever in his life—it even was worse when he almost died from flowers in his chest. 

When he came into the room to find that he couldn’t awaken his partner, the love of his life, Kirsch was devastated. He cried for a bit until he needed to get himself together to find out what was happening and composed himself the best he could considering the circumstances. Sure for the last few hours, his chest felt like it was ready to cave in on itself, but he managed to not freak out any more.

Zora might die and there was nothing Kirsch was able to do but believe in his Captain. He had never seen Captain Dorothy so serious and shaken by the events. 

“I will return later. Mimosa and Aunt Solace will watch out for you while I’m gone,” Kirsch told Zora, while combed through Zora’s red hair with his other hand. “I’ll try to get the early shift for security and be back by lunch. So don’t you dare die on me, asshole. I still have a lot of love to give you. And you promised me a vacation, just you and me, yeah?”

Logically, Kirsch knew that Zora can’t hear him and that there was nothing Zora could do while his mind was trapped in the Nightmare Realm to escape on his own. It was up to Captain Dorothy.

Kirsch knew he didn’t have much more time to waste. He had his duties as Vice-Captain to fulfill with his Captain on the mission to save the Black Bulls’ minds from the Nightmare Realm. He kissed Zora’s forehead. He made sure that Zora had his favorite blanket and that his mask was off so it wouldn’t chafe his face, and that there was a glass of water because Zora slept with his mouth open. Hopefully, the healers would make sure the sleepers were hydrated. Kirsch kissed Zora’s forehead once again and said, whispering, “Make sure you come back to me.”

He had to force himself to walk away from Zora. It was so hard to do, but Zora would yell at him for not doing his duty as a Magic Knight if he was awake.

Smiling sadly, he exited the room and gently shut the door behind him. He let out a shuddering sigh and told himself not to cry. The sooner he helped handle security at the Capital’s Family Day celebration the sooner he could be by Zora’s side. Kirsch rubbed his face and pinched his own cheek.

“Back to work,” said Kirsch in an attempt to motivate himself. He left the Black Bulls’ Headquarters knowing that he was leaving his heart behind with Zora.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Clover Kingdom**  
**Forsaken Realm**  
**Black Bulls Headquarters**  
**Family Day**  
**7 AM Hour**  
**Vanessa’s Room**

Nozel entered Vanessa’s room. After spending time watching over Noelle, checking up on the other Black Bulls, getting kicked out of Yami’s room by an emotional Charlotte, triple checking who was here in the building for safety purposes, Nozel had to check up on Vanessa. She was his friend. They had gotten closer since their time captured in the Spade Kingdom. Bonding over their mutual love for Noelle, Nozel knew that there was no one that would sit with Vanessa since her family was the Black Bulls.

Her room was not as haphazard as he imagined it would be—it was neat and everything seemed to have a place. There was no sign of her string-cat Rouge. It seemed that Rouge and Nelchael (the Anti-Magic Demon) weren’t up and around because their users’ minds were trapped. They were just lucky that the Black Bulls’ house was stable without Henry awake. Though if something was destroyed or if they were attacked, they wouldn’t have the safety normally afforded to the house when Henry was awake.

Vanessa’s grimoire was on her nightstand with her witch’s hat on top of it. Like with Noelle, it wasn’t easy to see the normally jovial and energetic witch not moving.

“I’ve checked on everyone,” he told her. “Yuno is with Asta. Mimosa is sitting with Noelle, waiting for Miss Kahono to arrive. Lady Finesse is with Finral. Miss Cornelia from the Coral Peacocks is sitting with Zora until Kirsch returns from the Family Day security detail. Langris is fetching Little Marie, Miss Shula, Lord Julius and others.”

He didn’t know why he was compelled to tell her anything when he knew it was pointless. But he was awkward and Vanessa always made it easier to speak to her about difficult subjects. He continued, “Ember is with Henry since Henry can’t absorb dragon magic. Former captains Styles and Locke are fine as they were out visiting Lady Ruth. They are sitting with Secre, though they’ve been making rounds. Lady Solace, Lady Ruth and Doctor Owen are here. I’ve requested more healers from Fuegoleon, so hopefully they’ll be on the way. We’ve not received an update from Dorothy, William and Patri yet.”

Nozel sighed again. He put his hand over hers. “I’ll look after them for you.”

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Clover Kingdom**  
**Forsaken Realm**  
**Black Bulls Headquarters**  
**Family Day**  
**7 AM Hour**  
**Gauche and Grey’s Room**

Fourteen-year-old Marie was out of breath by the time she barged into Gauche and Grey’s room. Her breakfast at the orphanage had been interrupted by a Magic Knight telling her something about her brother being under a spell or curse. She proved that was definitely Gauche’s sister when she all but demanded the Magic Knight get her to the Black Bulls immediately. Sister Theresa sent her off with a message for her brother. When she arrived, she didn’t even greet anyone milling about the living room area. Marie just bolted upstairs to her brother and Grey’s room.

She’d get the explanation later, as she pulled the desk chair over to the double bed. Her brother was sleeping peacefully. Normally, he’d somehow sense her presence and wake up to smother her in his brotherly love. As annoying as his smothering got, she wished for it right now. Gauche was her family. He took care of her when no one else wanted them. He did bad things and got sent to jail for it. It was only by Captain Yami’s intervention that her brother got another chance.

And Grey wasn’t nervously fidgeting and doing her best to communicate. It was too quiet. Marie didn’t like it. Grey managed to squeeze herself into Gauche’s heart but she never, ever wanted to steal Gauche away from Marie. Of course, Marie was just happy that someone was in love with her brother, even if he was an overprotective jerk with trust issues. 

Grey was just as much Marie’s family as Gauche. Marie Adlai had a hard life for a young girl and she knew the feeling of helplessness many times over. She wasn’t a fan. Now, she watched breathing of her brother and her hopeful future sister-in-law, Marie was glad that she was working towards not being helpless.

She was just one year away from getting her grimoire—and when the next Magic Knight Exams came around, she was trying out for a spot. Sister Theresa promised to train her once Marie had her grimoire. And since Sister Theresa trained Fuegoleon and Mereoleona Vermillion, Marie couldn’t have a better teacher. Marie hadn’t told her brother her plans yet. She knew he wouldn’t be very happy with her choice.

But she wanted to be there and help him as he helped her.

“I’m waiting, Grey, Brother. As long as you need me here,” said Marie, clutching her brother’s big hands with hers. It reminded her of the time when she was much smaller, how comforting Gauche’s steady hand had been when he held her hand during the dark times. Marie sniffled. “Don’t leave me alone, Big Brother. Please. I still need you.”

And then, Marie burst into tears.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Clover Kingdom**  
**Forsaken Realm**  
**Black Bulls Headquarters**  
**Family Day**  
**7 AM Hour**  
**Henry’s Room**

Ember was in a foul mood. He was rather disappointed in himself that he didn’t sense the magic curse/spell that befell the Black Bulls. Other than him, Locke, Styles, and Lady Finesse, his new family had been affected. He had grown fond of them since Asta and Secre had him join the Black Bulls. As an ancient dragon, Ember should have been on guard more.

Instead, he was lulled into a false sense of security and he once again suffered for it. You’d think as a millennia old dragon, he had a bit more sense since the last time. Cinders had caught him off guard, which caused his slumber nearly 2000 years ago. In his hibernation, Ember had left his precious daughters unprotected and they died as a result.

He sat in Henry’s room, watching the young lord of the manor keep breathing. Ember’s dragon magic wasn’t absorbed at the same rate as human magic, so it was safe for him to be around Henry. Granted, he had to leave every once in a while to regroup, but Henry didn’t have anyone to sit with him since his whole world was the Black Bulls. 

Ember had never met someone who had an illness that caused them to absorb magic like Henry. The young man must have been lonely before he got picked up by Yami Sukehiro, the Captain of the Black Bulls. The Black Bulls were full of eccentric, strange, but oddly endearing people who otherwise would have been outcasts in society instead of the heroes they were meant to be.

Sighing, Ember needed something to do. Then, he remembered a lullaby he used for Ceres and Rheya. It might calm himself down and whoever was nearby. He rumbled a sound that came from his chest and sang,

_“Softly, softly, child of the earth, child of the sea_  
_Lay your heads down gently, gently_

_Quietly, quietly, child of the earth, child of the sea_  
_May your dreams come quickly, quickly_

_Lightly, lightly, child of the earth, child of the sea_  
_Dance in the skies your dreams, happily, happily_

_Shyly, shyly, child of the earth, child of the sea_  
_I love you more daily, daily_

_Softly, softly, child of the earth, child of the sea_  
_Lay your heads down gently, gently.”_

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Clover Kingdom**  
**Forsaken Realm**  
**Black Bulls Headquarters**  
**Family Day**  
**7 AM Hour**  
**Magna’s Room**

Shula Swing, the mother of Magna Swing, entered her son’s room to find her friend, Lady Solace Vermillion in the room. Solace was checking the vitals of Shula’s only child. Having been working in her forge since the first thing this morning, only to be interrupted by a Magic Knight saying that there was an issue with Magna, Shula was on edge. But she knew that Solace was an experienced healer with a large mana pool.

“How’s my boy,” asked Shula, walking over to the opposite side of the bed. Shula looked at her baby boy and put her hand on his forehead, like if he was just a child with a fever and not a grown man inflicted by a curse.

Solace frowned and said, “This is a right mess. Did you get the full explanation?”

“I didn’t. The young man that came to fetch me had to hurry off to get the next person,” said Shula, shaking her head. “What’s happening to these kids?” 

Shula petted Magna’s hair and did not take her eyes off of her son, while Solace spoke and told her the whole deal—about the Captain of the Coral Peacocks’ twin sister with Dread nightmare magic and how the Black Bulls were attacked during witching hour. Solace gently informed Shula that if Dorothy didn’t succeed that Magna and the rest of the Black Bulls would die if their minds were trapped in the Nightmare Realm for three days.

Sucking in a breath, Shula felt the righteous anger she often felt in her youth that made her uncontrollable at the orphanage and failed at joining the Magic Knights. Losing Magna was something that she wasn’t prepared to handle. Did Shula have Magna at 18 years old, when she was still far too young to be responsible for a whole other human being properly? She did, but it didn’t matter. Magna was her world.

“My dear, my dear,” said Solace, who immediately gave Shula a bone-crushing hug. “You must have faith.”

Hugging the shorter, older woman back, Shula let out a sob. “I’ll kill that Nightmare witch myself, if my boy dies.” Lady Solace comforting rubbed circles on Shula’s back and let her cry, which was something that Shula wasn’t prone to do.

“I’ll help you,” said Solace, earnestly, which told Shula that Solace would help her in that task. 

Breaking away from the hug, Shula wiped her face with the back of her hand. “I’ve another troublesome boy to check in on. I’ll be right back, Magna. You had better wake up or you’re gonna be in a world of trouble, boy-o.” She leaned down and kissed Magna on the forehead. Solace nodded, solemnly, and returned to checking vitals on Magna.

Shula exited Magna’s room and went next door to Luck’s room. She entered Magna’s best friend’s room and knew that no one would be there. Luck’s family was the Black Bulls. They were all he had. She knew about Luck’s difficult past concerning his mother. It made it hard for Luck to connect to others easily. Luck was practically her other son at this point.

Luck’s room was messy, just like Magna’s. They were truly two peas in a pod. She stood at Luck’s bedside. She patted him on the head, as he seemingly slept on without a care in the world. Shula bent down and kissed him on the forehead. “I’m here for you, Luck. If I have to break into Hell for you and Magna, I will.”

She straightened and set her mouth in a firm line. It was time. She needed to find the Magic Knight in charge. There were people to feed and schedules to make. Shula hurried back to Magna’s room where Solace was just finishing up with the vitals for Magna.

“Solace, who’s in charge?”

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Clover Kingdom**  
**Forsaken Realm**  
**Black Bulls Headquarters**  
**Family Day**  
**7 AM Hour**

Julius nervously wrung his hands together as he entered the Black Bulls’ house with Vice-Captain Erica Putnam, and the fifteen-year-olds Crown Prince Constantine Kira Clover and Miss Aubrey Waters of Rayaka, who Julius looked after while he was in the Purple Orcas. Erica was just dropping Julius (as “Edward”), Aubrey and Con to help out here. Erica was due to join the rest of the squad in the Capital for the Family Day celebrations. 

The news boded ill, as Erica immediately spoke with Owen about what Aubrey and Con were able to do to help.

“I’m gonna check on Big Bro Magna,” said Aubrey, softly telling Julius. He nodded at her. Aubrey had grown up in the same town as Magna and she looked up to him like a big brother. Aubrey was still quite small for her age, so she slipped upstairs to find Magna. 

Con, Aubrey’s Magic Knight Partner, looked worriedly after her. “Will she be fine?”

“She’ll endure,” said Julius, biting his cheek. He was feeling antsy. He wanted to rush upstairs to Yami’s side and see if he can’t figure something out. And then, he wanted to check on the rest of his Magic Knights. They were still his Magic Knights, even if he wasn’t Wizard King anymore.

“I’ve got to go! Listen to Doc,” said Erica, rushing out of the building.

Owen sighed. “Prince Con, will you take this tray of water around to the rooms?”

“I will,” said Con, picking up the tray of glasses. He carefully headed upstairs to the rooms, leaving Julius with his old friend.

“Owen,” said Julius, dropping the pretense of being Edward while his two charges were away, though Con knew about his true identity. “How many hours?”

“Almost 68 hours and counting,” said Owen, tensely. 

“News from Dorothy and William?”

“None.”

Julius nodded. He headed upstairs to Yami’s room. It’s been a while since he had visited the Black Bulls’ base, but he knew that since Lady Finesse moved in that Henry hadn’t been shifting the rooms too much as not to confuse her since she had delicate health. Julius entered Yami’s room. He was unsurprised to find Charlotte sitting in a chair next to the bed and one of her squad members (Wainsley, if Julius recalled correctly) handing Charlotte paperwork.

“Ah,” said Charlotte, nodding at Julius. “Wainsley, come with me, I need to stretch my legs.” 

“Yes, Captain,” said Wainsley, narrowing her eyes at Julius, who she knew as “Edward.” The two women left the room, but Julius knew that Charlotte wouldn’t dare stay away long. Since she and Yami properly got together, they often would be seen together in their off-hours.

Julius rubbed his eyes and took Charlotte’s seat. “What a mess we’ve gotten ourselves into, haven’t we, Yami?”

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Clover Kingdom**  
**Forsaken Realm**  
**Black Bulls Headquarters**  
**Family Day**  
**7 AM Hour**  
**Gordon’s Room**

Nathan Agrippa was unable to keep up with his wife Jonna when they heard that Gordon was in trouble. He barely had time to grab his to-go bag filled with pre-made curse-breakers and other medical equipment before Jonna was bullying the poor Magic Knight that came to bring them to Gordon. He yelled for Roxanne to keep an eye on Grandmother, while they were gone.

Once at the Black Bulls’ Headquarters, Jonna rushed to Gordon’s room with Nathan running after her. His wife was able to move when she was properly motivated. Heaven help the poor idiot that hurt their precious son. Gordon’s room was dark and dreary as was the Agrippa Family’s style, but there was an elderly woman in the room.

“You must be Gordon’s parents,” said the woman. “I’m Ruth Roselei. I’m a healer, doctor, whatever you want to call me. I’m just checking his vitals.”

“Lady Ruth, how’s my son,” asked Jonna, nervously.

“Physically, he’s fine,” said Lady Ruth, without pulling any punches. “His mind is trapped in the Nightmare Realm, however, so he can’t hear you. He’s not a coma patient. If the witch in question isn’t caught within three days, I’m afraid that it’ll be all over.”

Jonna fanned herself and took a seat on Gordon’s bed to start fussing as mothers do over their children when they couldn’t do anything else to help.

Nathan bit his cheek. His poor boy was in dire straits. “I’ve some experience with curses. I’ll help if I can.”

Lady Ruth raised an eyebrow, assessing Nathan. It was almost like how his mother was before the dementia set in and that was a horrifying thing. “Yeah, I heard of you, Agrippa. Leave your wife here. You come with me. We’ve got a lot to discuss. If we can help in any way, we should do it.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Clover Kingdom**  
**Forsaken Realm**  
**Black Bulls Headquarters**  
**Family Day**  
**7 AM Hour**  
**Secre’s Room**

“What are you thinking, Locke,” said Styles, as he sat at the bedside of dear Secre. He held the sweet girl’s hand, as his partner Locke paced the room.

“Something fishy is going on,” said Locke, arms crossed. 

Styles gave him a look and said, sarcastically, “No, really?”

“Isn’t it suspicious that they waited until we weren’t here to strike? Have they been watching the base to know that we don’t sleep much,” Locke said, seriously pondering. “And why was Lady Finesse unaffected? I mean I get Ember not being affected because he’s a dragon, but why was Lady Finesse excluded? Was this just an attack on the Black Bulls? How many enemies do these ragamuffins have who might seek revenge by hiring a dangerous Dread witch like Melantha?”

Styles pursed his lips together. Locke had always had the quicker mind, which usually meant that he and Ruth clashed often because they both thought that they were the smartest person in the room. Sighing, Styles said, “Why don’t you go talk to Lord Nozel? I’ll stay with Secre.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Maybe I can help investigate,” said Locke, leaving the room.

Styles shook his head. He patted Secre’s hand. “Never fear, Secre, my dear, I think it’ll all work out. We’re all looking out for you knuckleheaded Black Bulls.”

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Clover Kingdom**  
**Forsaken Realm**  
**Black Bulls Headquarters**  
**Family Day**  
**7 AM Hour**  
**Charmy’s Room**

“Aaron, darling, how could this happen to my precious Charmy,” cried Aerin Underfoot, the mother of Charmy. She was understandably in tears. Short in stature, yet plump from years of cooking hearty, good food at her restaurant, she was terribly upset at the news given to her by the kind doctor downstairs.

Aaron, her husband of many years, soothingly held Aerin, while looking morosely at their daughter. “You heard the Doc, Aerin. We can only wait.”

“You do realize we were brought here just in case our daughter died,” Aerin cried again.

“I know,” said Aaron. Aaron had always been a quiet man, never one for excess words. His quiet strength was a gift to Aerin, who had always been a bit over-the-top and emotional. She needed him like she needed water. He continued to speak, “Listen, we’ll sit with her until she wakes up and then, you can make her a big feast. This is not the worst thing to overcome. We must endure.”

Aerin wiped her face with her handkerchief. “There’s a lot of families and loved ones here. I’m gonna go make food. You stay with Charmy, darling.”

“Yes, sweetheart.”

She headed out of the room, not before kissing Charmy on the head. Her daughter would want some nom-noms when she woke up. She walked down stairs, cursing her short legs, as she entered the kitchen. It was a very nicely designed one. Charmy wrote about it often in the letters she sent home that her friend Henry designed it for her. Aerin couldn’t have been prouder than Charmy was using her food magic to support her squad.

Standing in the kitchen, she rolled up her sleeves. It was time to get to work. There were hungry people to feed.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Clover Kingdom**  
**Forsaken Realm**  
**Black Bulls Headquarters**  
**Family Day**  
**7 AM Hour**  
**Noelle’s Room**

“Oh, Noelle,” said Kahono, entering her girlfriend’s room. She heard the news from Langris, who had arrived on the beach where she had been practicing her singing. She had to leave Kiato behind since he was covering for their dad and granddad for Family Day’s opening ceremony in the Underwater Kingdom later that morning, but Kiato would arrive here after the celebrations.

“Hey, Kahono,” said Mimosa, getting out of the chair. Noelle’s cousin looked exhausted already. “Come, sit with her.”

Wasting no time, Kahono sat down. “What do I need to do?” She promised herself when she fell in love with Noelle to give her all the love and affection she needed. Taking care of her in times like these was a must in Kahono’s eyes.

“She can't hear you since her mind is in the Nightmare Realm, but talking might help you,” said Mimosa, gently. “We’re getting more healers. And we’re preparing IV drips for them so they don’t get dehydrated, so I’ll be by to do it, once Cob returns with the supplies.”

“I see,” said Kahono, staring at her girlfriend’s pretty face. She immediately regretted that she didn’t spend more time in her company. They had been very busy lately but that was no excuse when it came to the one you loved. “I’m here, Noelle. I’m not going anywhere.”

Mimosa smiled sadly. “I’ll leave her in your care, Kahono.”

“Thank you, Mimosa. You can count on me,” said Kahono. 

With that, Mimosa left the room, since there were many others to attend, which reminded Kahono to visit Asta later. Sighing, Kahono laid her head on the bed. She felt tears spring up to her eyes. “Love you, Noelle, please don’t leave me,” she sobbed.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Clover Kingdom**  
**Forsaken Realm**  
**Black Bulls Headquarters**  
**Family Day**  
**8 AM Hour**  
**Asta’s Room**

Sister Lily Aquaria stood at the doorway. Her hands covered her mouth, stifling any gasps and sobs that threatened to overtake her and ruin her composure, as she observed Yuno protectively curled around a sleeping Asta. Yuno was awake but he was just watching Asta’s breathing and any involuntary movements. Steeling herself for her boys needed her, she stepped into the room and went over to the bed.

“Yuno,” said Sister Lily, putting her hand on his head.

“Sister Lily,” said Yuno, looking at her for a moment but turned his attention back to Asta. Sister Lily was reminded of them when they were young boys (before all the fighting, and wars, and nearly dying on her regularly, back when they were safe with her in Hage) and Yuno would just trail after Asta and look at him with stars in his eyes. Well, that part didn’t change since Yuno still looked at Asta with stars in his eyes. “I don’t know what to do.” He said it in such a small voice.

“I know, I know, honey,” said Sister Lily, gently. She told herself not to cry. Just last year, Yuno had flowers growing in his chest and nearly died out of his sheer stubbornness. Now, Asta had three days to live if Captain Dorothy didn’t defeat her sister in time. Letting out a breath and pushing back the terror at losing one of her kids, Sister Lily said, “Come on. Get up. Go for a walk. Mrs. Pappitson is making more food. I’ll watch over him.”

Yuno reluctantly got out of the bed. He fixed the blanket on Asta and touched Asta’s face gently. “I’ll be right downstairs.” He quickly hugged her.

She was reminded that even though he was taller than her now, she was still her little Yuno at heart. “Go on. After you eat, take a walk. Make sure you check on Lady Mimosa.”

“I will,” said Yuno, leaving the room.

Once Yuno was out of the room, Sister Lily looked at Asta. Asta had been a sturdy child, rarely catching the normal childhood colds, and he was always adamant about his health and training. It was rare to see him so still, so quiet. She may have been young when she started to take care of them (she was only 30, but she had begun working at Hage orphanage at 16 when the boys had been five), but they were hers. 

“Asta, my dear Asta, you’ll come back to us, you hear me? I refuse to lose you,” said Sister Lily, sitting down in the chair that Yuno had ignored. She held Asta’s calloused hand, bowed her head and prayed. “Please, Lord, don’t take this child away.”

_~to be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope this 7K monster will keep you occupied for a bit while I work on the next chapters. There will be one more chapter this month.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	4. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothy, William and Patri try to track down Dorothy's sister to rescue the Black Bulls...
> 
> \--
> 
> Meanwhile, Fuegoleon is in the Captial dealing with the Family Day celebrations, as the show must go on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey!
> 
> Please enjoy!

Chapter 4

**Clover Kingdom**  
**Forsaken Realm**  
**Somewhere East of the Black Bull Headquarters**  
**Family Day**  
**Around 8AM**

William was worried. Patri and he have been flying after Dorothy nearly unable to catch up with her. It seemed that Dorothy had zeroed in on where Melantha may be, but ultimately, they were going in circles. Patri glanced at William, fully expecting William to say something to her. Four hours after the discovery of the captured minds of the Black Bulls, he was aware of Dorothy’s hurry.

“Dorothy,” called William. “Are you tracking your sister’s magic? Why exactly do you need our help out of everyone else you could have called upon?” 

Dorothy slowed the speed of her broom. She glanced at William. Distractedly, she explained, “I can sense the mana of those who use any dream or nightmare magics, but it’s especially strong when my sister uses her magic. We are twins, so we were together for nine months in our mother’s womb and for a number of years, we were inseparable until we left the Witches’ Forest. Unlike me, Melantha’s magic has a radius of 100 kilometers (63 miles).”

“That’s still a huge area to cover,” said Patri, stating the obvious.

“Hmm yeah, I was hoping to get an accurate reading on her by flying around the radius, but I think I might have to mind-dive into the Dream Realm from my Glamour World to seek entrance to Dread World there,” said Dorothy. 

“If you can sense her, then she can sense you,” said William. Aware that twins and triplets tended to have unique abilities, Dorothy wouldn’t be able to do big magic without alerting Melantha.

Dorothy stopped, hovering in the air and looked at William. Her purple eyes are sad and tired. “She can, which is why I needed your magic, William.”

Patri let out an irritated growl and said, “Why am I here then?”

“Hush, Patri,” said William, chiding his friend. “What do you mean you need my magic?”

“Your magic is the most connected to reality, instead of abstract concepts of dreams and nightmares,” said Dorothy, frowning. It didn’t suit her face. Her smiles were better. 

“My magic can cloak yours,” asked William, humming. It might work, if the theory was correct. “But why are we flying around?”

“Because it’s easier on everyone if we can get as close as possible in this world to my sister before we go into Glamour World,” said Dorothy, still frowning. She pointed east. “Just another hour and I think we’ll be close enough.”

“This is gonna be dangerous to you both,” said Patri. “I’m here just for the fighting part, aren’t I? Light magic would work best in Glamour World or whatever it is.”

“Yeah,” said Dorothy. 

“Do you think she’s hiding in her Dread World?” William wasn’t too sure how Dorothy and Melantha’s magic related to the bigger realms of Dream and Nightmare. But Dorothy’s Glamour World was like another location. It was why Dorothy was able to speak of devils in her Glamour World and not have it affect anything in their world.

“Not with the curse she used,” said Dorothy, biting her bottom lip. “Let’s keep going.” She started flying again, which only had Patri and William flying to catch up to her again. 

William stared at Dorothy. Was she gonna be okay? She hadn’t mentioned much about her family, even if they were good friends. Certainly, he hadn’t told her things about his family, about Patri, until he was trying to make amends for his mistakes. Keeping quiet was unlike Dorothy.

He wanted to be someone who she depended on when she didn’t think she could depend on anyone else. William really hated the fact that he wanted to be special to her, when he didn’t deserve it. It made him seem so selfish.

“Focus,” he whispered to himself. Yami and his squad were in trouble. They came first before anything else. He owed it to Yami, after all the times he had William’s back during battles.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Clover Kingdom**  
**Noble Realm**  
**Capital City**  
**Magic Knight Headquarters**  
**The Wizard King’s Office**  
**Family Day**  
**8AM Hour**

“You’re dismissed. Thanks in advance for your hard work,” said Fuegoleon. Kaiser, Jack, Rill and Mereoleona were the only captains not occupied, so it was up to them to keep the public safe during the Family Day celebrations. It was scary having a trend of attacks on important days in the Clover Kingdom. While the Vice-Captains and third-in-commands handled security with the four Captains, Fuegoleon felt uneasy since Dorothy left with William and Patri. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“You need to eat,” said Mereoleona, arms crossed and glaring at Fuegoleon, after the other Captains left the room. 

“I will,” said Fuegoleon. “Go. Make sure things get done, Mereo.”

Mereoleona rolled her eyes. “I’d be more worried about an attack on the Black Bulls’ base than an attack on the Capital.” 

He glared at his sister. “Mereo, please, just go. I’ll take care of myself. And make sure that Kirsch gets back there by noon?”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it,” said Mereoleona, smirking. She left the room.

Fuegoleon loved his big sister but she drove him up the wall. Sighing, he glanced at the paperwork and felt the urge to run away from it. Rubbing his nose, Fuegoleon knew that he needed to finish memorizing his Family Day speech and prepare himself mentally for dealing with King Augustus.

The door to his office opened. Sal carried files with her and a plate of pastries. She came over and placed the plate of pastries down. “Eat. I’ve got suspects.”

“Special treatment today,” asked Fuegoleon, picking up one of the cream cheese pastries and eating. Sal was often away from headquarters, so it wasn’t as though she never brought him meals when he was overworking himself (she always did, when she was here). They had such a practical relationship, but it was sweet when she did little things like this to show that she cared.

Sal ignored his teasing statement and sat in the chair off to the side of the desk, where Marx usually sat when he was helping Fuegoleon with paperwork. She spoke, “So. I think that we are dealing with personal grudges against the individual members of the Black Bulls. Ember is a relatively new member, Lady Finesse and the two old-timers aren’t members. Melantha was hired to target the specific members of the group.”

“Makes sense,” said Fuegoleon. He started on that second pastry. 

“I can tell you right off the bat that Prudence Esmond is definitely one of the suspects. After Kirsch humiliated her and her family, she’d been quiet at the University, but a person like her doesn’t let things go,” said Sal. “It’d be too easy for her to target Zora to get back at him for “stealing” Kirsch.”

“Send—”

“Already sent Fragil and Clarity to check Prudence out,” said Sal. 

Fuegoleon smiled softly. “Have I told you that I love you today?”

“Yes, but it’s nice to hear,” said Sal. She grinned. “Love you too, but back to work. Gauche’s Adlai cousins are definitely involved.”

Fuegoleon sighed. Sal went down her list of suspects and that was just her preliminary search. Magic Knights, unfortunately, had the bad habit of making enemies with their actions. There were people in the kingdom that still hated Asta and Secre, calling them devils, especially after the smear campaign done by the Magic Parliament following the elf war. 

“I’ll have you direct small, quiet investigations,” started Fuegoleon, when there was a knock on the door of the office. Sal and Fuegoleon glanced at each other, speaking the way that husband and wives speak without words but just looks. “Enter.”

The door opened andthe Queen of the Clover Kingdom, the wife of King Augustus Kira Clover XIII, the mother of Crown Prince Constantine and Princess Theodora and the youngest half-sister of King Othmar Wolfgang Spade stepped inside the room. Sal and Fuegoleon jumped out of their seats and bowed. Fuegoleon saw Sal tense in her stance. His jaw set. What was she doing here?

Queen Hildemare Wolfgang Spade Kira Clover was dressed to impress with flowing, colorful robes with her blonde hair done up fancily in a bun with the Clover Queen’s Crown on her head. Her gray eye scanned the room (the other eye was covered with a fashionable eye-patch). She waved at them to stop bowing. 

“Your Highness,” greeted Fuegoleon, politely. “Happy Family Day. What can I do for you?” It wasn’t regular that Queen Hildemare made an appearance in the Capital. If she was in the Capital, she stayed in the Queen’s Chambers on the other side of the Clover Castle, far away from her husband. Today, she entered the Wizard King’s office without her entourage of ladies-in-waiting and servants.

“I require a conference, a _private_ conference, about my children,” said Queen Hildemare. Her face showed no emotion. 

“Yes, of course,” said Fuegoleon. He glanced at Sal, who was already bowing and leaving the room without looking. He knew from the way she was walking that his wife was very pissed or upset or worse, both. Sal and the Queen didn’t get along, mainly because of him and mainly because the Queen made a pass at Fuegoleon during his and Sal’s wedding. 

Sal shut the door behind her, leaving Fuegoleon alone with the Queen.

After a moment, Queen Hildemare strode over to the chair that Sal had just been occupying, and sat down. “You sent an update to my husband.”

“Yes, Your Highness,” said Fuegoleon.

“It was the greatest example of brown-nosing I have ever seen, Fuego. So, what’s the truth,” said Queen Hildemare, crossing her arms with a stern frown on her face. 

Fuegoleon sighed and sat back in chair. “Crown Prince Constantine is a fine Magic Knight. He’s a brilliant tactician and strategist, especially when partnered with Miss Aubrey Waters. Captain Granvorka made them partners. If Con is a chess-master, Miss Aubrey is the queen.”

“Ah, so his area is support,” said Queen Hildemare. She smiled. “He’s a lot like me in that regard.” Queen Hildemare had fire magic, but she mostly knew healing spells. And in a warrior-based family like the Wolfgang Spade, it meant that she had been on the battlefield with her offensive siblings providing her support by healing them. She had done that until she was shipped to Clover to marry Augustus, that is. 

“He’s gaining confidence and learning,” said Fuegoleon. Kaiser had nothing but praise for the young Crown Prince. There might be hope for the monarchy yet.

“I’m happy to hear it,” the Queen replied, honestly. “But how’s my daughter fairing?”

Fuegoleon grimaced. “I put her in Captain Vaude’s squad for a reason.”

“She wanted to join the Golden Dawn,” said Queen Hildemare.

“And she wouldn’t have lasted there, not with the way she has been,” said Fuegoleon. Privately, he knew that Yuno would have booted Theodora, Princess or not, and he didn’t have to say it for the Queen to know. 

“Is Captain Vaude having difficulty?”

“She respects him, at least,” said Fuegoleon. In truth, Langris was at his wit’s end with the Princess. He complained often to Fuegoleon. Theodora had the bad habit of only listening to Langris. Princess Theodora constantly put down her main superior officer, Vice-Captain Vivian Shipley, who was a commoner, and several other superior officers who weren’t the aristocracy. Solid and Theodora cannot be in the same room as each other. Other than Langris, Nebra was able to handle Theodora, but Nebra’s patience was fraying, which was saying something because Nebra didn’t have much patience to start.

“You’ve never lied to me, so don’t start now,” said Queen Hildemare. She unconsciously touched her covered eye. Having your daughter permanently damage your eye was something that Fuegoleon could never imagine.

“She’s unbearable, but the Silver Eagles’ members are trying,” said Fuegoleon.

Queen Hildemare held the bridge of her nose and let out a sigh of annoyance. “When will that girl learn? And her skills?”

“She’s a battering ram,” said Fuegoleon. “And heavy hitters are needed, but if she doesn’t have control over her temper, it won’t matter.” They had plenty of heavy hitters in the Magic Knights, but rarely did one throw a temper tantrum or verbally abuse superior officers of a lower class. Well, not anymore, mused Fuegoleon. Since Fuegoleon had special sensitivity training implemented as a requirement for the nobles and royals joining the Magic Knights, things have been getting better (very slowly) between the aristocratic Magic Knights and the commoner Magic Knights. Whether the lessons stuck, that was a different story.

“I must send an apology gift to the Silver Eagles for their troubles,” said Queen Hildemare, standing up and facing Fuegoleon. “Is there something they need? Magic items, perhaps? Books?”

“Magic items are always helpful tools,” replied Fuegoleon. 

“Then, it’s done,” said Queen Hildemare. She nodded, smiling. “Thank you for your time, Fuego. It’s lovely to see you again.”

“I’ll see you at the Family Day opening ceremony,” said Fuegoleon.

“Yes, you will,” said Queen Hildemare, still smiling at him.

And thankfully, before things got more awkward, Mereoleona burst into the room. “Oi, my foolish brother! Nozel still didn’t get the extra healers to the Black Bulls yet. Get Marx on that shit.” Mereoleona didn’t even acknowledge Queen Hildemare, which the Queen didn’t pay any mind since it was Mereoleona. Anyone else would have lost their head.

“Yes, Mereoleona, it’s been an hour since he asked. Most healers and doctors are preparing themselves,” said Fuegoleon. He hadn’t informed anyone outside of the Magic Knights that the Black Bulls were out of commission and especially not the King nor Damnatio. Mereoleona gestured rudely at him and left the room.

“Has there been an incident,” asked Queen Hildemare, startled.

Fuegoleon said, “The Capital is safe.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“Well…”

_~to be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think!
> 
> There will be two chapters in November!


	5. Asta's Dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's happening with Asta?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE:
> 
> For Chapters 5-18, that the BBs think what's happening is real and don't know it's a dream and things in their "dreams" are very different than reality due to Melantha's manipulations

**Nightmare Realm**   
**Dread World**   
**Asta**

Asta signed the last mission review and the last piece of paperwork for the day. Asta hated sitting for hours to read and sign every piece of paper, but it made the Magic Knights run smoothly. It was especially important that Asta get this done due to the sweeping changes that he ordered throughout the squads to improve things. He put the review (a mission done by the Azure Deer) on top of his done pile.

He jumped up excitedly. Asta began stretching. He needed to do his training before he attended Magic Parliament. With help from Fuegoleon and Nozel, Asta was slowly introducing legislation to take out the discriminatory laws. With the combined power and influence of the Vermillion and Silva families, as well as the minds of key scholars from the Law and History Departments at the University, Asta and his advisors were making progress. It was slow going but it was going.

Asta grinned as he went to the window in the Wizard King’s office to escape to the courtyard for training, he heard Noelle shout, “Don’t even.”

And then he got hit by a water ball. He turned to find Noelle Silva, his best friend, advisor and right-hand woman, carrying a stack of papers.

“Aww, Noelle, why,” said Asta. He shook his head to get the excess water out of his hair. “I’ve finished the work!”

“You need to read this before the Magic Parliament meeting,” said Noelle, walking over to Asta’s desk and placing the report on his desk. “You’ve got two hours. And let’s not be late this time. I think every time we’re late, it takes a year away from Damnatio’s lifespan.”

Asta rubbed his face with hands in frustration. No one told him that being Wizard King was so tedious. “Can’t you just give me the quick version? I know you read it.”

“I did, but you’re making arguments today! You can’t just randomly keep giving pep talks. You need to prepare,” said Noelle, sternly. “We’re getting there with the anti-discriminatory laws.”

“I know,” Asta sighed as he sat back down at his desk. 

Noelle thankfully used her magic to gather the water she just threw at him and dried him off. She was getting better and better with concise magic. “I’ll help.”

“Thanks,” said Asta. Suddenly, a small anti-magic bird was pecking at Asta’s head. “Nero!”

“Why did I get hit with water,” asked Secre, transforming into her human form. She stared at Asta and Noelle with her usual deadpan expression. It was like Asta and Noelle were her charges once again and not grown wizards running the Magic Knights. “Anyway, Finral and Finesse want you two to come to dinner. They have a big announcement. Good luck at Magic Parliament.”

Asta and Noelle both smiled and traded happy, knowing looks. Noelle clapped her hands and giggled. “They’re finally setting a date for the wedding!”

Secre nodded, solemnly.

Asta cheered. “They’ve had a long engagement, so it’s about time!” Asta couldn’t wait to see the old squad at the Black Bulls’ house. He and Noelle had been living at the Magic Knights’ Headquarters since Asta became Wizard King and made Noelle his advisor. He missed the days at the Black Bulls. He learned so much, but he met people that became like family to him. He and Noelle really needed to visit more.

“We’ll definitely be there,” said Noelle.

Secre said, “Don’t skip out on work, Asta, Noelle.”

“Yes, Nero!”

*

“We’re home,” announced Asta as he and Noelle entered the front door of the Black Bulls’ house. It was chaos as usual.

“Welcome back,” cheered Vanessa, Charmy, Magna and Luck, loudly and cheerfully. Charmy was already eating. Magna and Luck were sparring in the house again, despite being told countless times to not. Vanessa was already into her good liquor. Henry was sitting off to the side. Gordon had Zora trapped in a conversation, while Grey tried to get Gauche to focus on helping her with the tatoes. Secre was playing a chess match against the old timer Locke, while Styles watched.

Ember was busy cooking in the kitchen. Asta heard him grumbling about “how dare they make a dragon do all the cooking? Brats.”

Finral, Langris (obviously invited because of the big announcement) and Finesse were at the kitchen table, deep in conversation.

It was really good to be home, as Noelle rushed over to give Charmy and Vanessa a big hug. Asta grinned. “Where’s Captain Yami?

“You’re the Wizard King, brat. Do you really have to keep calling me Captain,” said Yami, walking down the stairs. (Real talk: Yami was probably on the toilet).

“I can’t break the habit,” said Asta. He doubted he’d ever call Yami anything other than his Captain. After all, Captain Yami was the first Magic Knight Captain to take a risk on having the kid with no magic join his rag-tag squad with a bad reputation. It was a bet that paid off, but without Yami taking a chance, Asta would have gotten a one-way trip back to Hage without a chance to prove himself.

“Hey, dinner’s almost done,” said Finral. “So, Lady Finesse and I want to make our announcement first!”

Everyone got quiet in anticipation.

Finesse smiled and said, “Finral and I are getting married in two months.”

The cheers were deafening, so they were lucky they weren’t near a town. Asta went over and hugged Finral and Finesse together in a big bear hug. “I’m so happy for you guys!” It really had been a long journey. He had watched Finral, his senior who had taken the time to treat Asta well, and his love story with Finesse unfold and he was happy that Finral was getting his happy beginning to a married life.

“Thanks, Asta,” said Finral.

“You’ll be the officiator, won’t you, Asta,” asked Finesse.

Asta grinned. “I will. Noelle, make a note of it for me to learn how to do that!”

“Never change, Asta,” said Finral, laughing.

Dinner was amazing, as usual. The Black Bulls always ate well. Asta ate his food with gusto, trying to ignore the memory of the terrible Magic Parliament meeting earlier. The Black Bulls were his safe place. He could be just Asta here. He missed the everyday hustle and bustle as a regular old Magic Knight, but Asta wouldn’t trade being the Wizard King, trading his dream to make the Clover Kingdom a better place, for anything.

“Oi! Asta, make sure you bring a date,” teased Vanessa.

Asta rolled his eyes, ignoring the pang in his heart and replied, “Yeah, yeah.”

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**The Waking World**   
**Clover Kingdom**   
**Forsaken Realm**   
**Black Bulls Headquarters**   
**Family Day**   
**Asta’s Room**   
**Noon**

“Hey, Yuno,” said Leopold, entering Asta’s room. He had been on watch duty for the big Family Day speech, but he rushed over once he was done. He had to go back soon to do guard detail for the closing ceremonies for Family Day. 

“Leo,” said Yuno, hollowly, as he was protectively lying next to Asta and watching him.

Leo winced. He knew how much Asta meant to Yuno. Even though Leo had been in love with Asta too, Leo knew that Yuno suffered in silence for a lot longer than he did. Yuno almost died out of sheer stubbornness last year. And now, Yuno had to sit and wait to see if the love of his life, his best friend, his rival, died. Leo saw the ethereal Sister Lily downstairs with Leo’s mother Solace and Magna’s mother Shula, as well as a person he assumed was Miss Charmy’s mother. He was sure that “the moms” were in cahoots to give everyone the care and attention they needed in this trying time.

He spied an IV drip connected to Asta’s arm, feeding a hydration into Asta’s body. Leo sighed. “Yuno, do you need a break? I have time to sit with him.”

“I don’t want a break, Leo,” said Yuno, cranky and a bit mean. “Everyone keeps making me take breaks. But I don’t…” Yuno trailed off, clearly trying to stop himself from having a breakdown in front of Leo.

Leo knew that Yuno was afraid that he’d lose Asta if he didn’t keep looking after him. “You’ve been up since 4 in the morning. Asta would scold you until kingdom come for not taking care of yourself.”

Dead-eyed Yuno didn’t respond, because they both knew it to be something Asta would do.

Leopold went over and sat in the empty chair. Bell looked gratefully from her seat on top of Asta’s grimoire. “Yuno. You need to sleep. I’ll wake you in two hours. I’ll wake you if anything happens, okay?”

Yuno stared at him for a whole minute. “Thanks, Leo.”

Leopold nodded. He watched as moments later as Yuno fell asleep, assured that someone was watching Asta for him. It meant a lot to know that Yuno trusted Leo like that, even after Leo confessed to Asta.

“Thanks, Leopold,” said Bell, softly as she flew to lay on Yuno’s head. “He’s taking it very hard.”

“Yeah,” said Leopold. He saw the rise and fall of Asta’s chest. _Thank God, he’s still breathing,_ thought Leo to himself. “I think we all are.” He may not be in love with Asta anymore (after months of being heartbroken, it became easier with time), but he still loved him as a friend. Asta was his rival too. Leo didn’t know what he’d do without Asta either. 

Bell, who didn’t often show her wisdom as an ancient being, said, “Magic Knights die. When you’re a warrior, you flirt with Death, you cheat Death, and you run from Death, until Death catches up with you. When it’s your time to go, it’s your time to go.”

Leopold frowned, but then said, “If the Black Bulls die, there will be hell to pay.”

“Revenge is said to be not worth it, but that’s for those who never felt the need for it,” replied Bell.

Leopold agreed.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Clover Kingdom**   
**Forsaken Realm**   
**Black Bulls Headquarters**   
**Family Day**   
**Asta’s Room**   
**Inside Asta’s Five-Leaf Black Clover Grimoire**

Someone was trying to kill their (today was a “they/them” kind of day) kid.

Nelchael the Anti-Magic Demon had access to Asta since the grimoire went to Asta. Something was terribly wrong because they can’t leak his consciousness out to speak to Asta. But they sensed that the little wind Sylph, Bell, sat near his grimoire, perhaps waiting. Nelchael sat in the realm within the pages of the Five-Leaf Black Clover Grimoire, where they had been bound a good twenty years ago or so and brooded.

Asta wasn’t dead that much Nelchael knew. Through their knowledge acquired over the years, they knew that there was one way to temporarily cut off the connection between him and Asta and that was if Asta’s mind (aka his soul) was not in the time-space continuum.

When their relationship with Asta had become better, Nelchael had been let out a lot more over the last four years. Nelchael had been surprised to learn that there was someone that used dream magic like Captain Dorothy Unsworth of the Coral Peacocks. Dreams and nightmares existed outside of time and space, run by one of the four primordial beings known by many names but mostly as Dream. Dream magic and nightmare magic were unbelievably rare. Demons that dabbled in it often met gruesome, unexplained fates.

They knew that Unsworth was a good sort of witch and she’d never hurt anyone that she deemed under her protection, but since she used Glamour Magic, powered by dreams, Nelchael had suspected that she might have had a twin with the opposite but equally as powerful magic. 

Nelchael clicked their forked tongue in annoyance.

They didn’t like it when someone was trying to kill their kid. Asta was theirs. Nelchael had grown fond of the boy, despite his best efforts not to do so. (And Nelchael really truly tried not to care about Asta, but that was the thing about their kid, you couldn’t help but love him).

To other demons, Nelchael was too soft-hearted for their kind. But Nelchael never got along with the other demons, so fuck them. It wasn’t the whole reason why Nelchael wanted to kill the other demons.

Nelchael felt a pang of regret, something Nelchael hadn’t felt in a long time. There were many, very important and vital things that they needed to tell Asta before it was too late. Asta often had asked Nelchael about themselves but Nelchael never answered the kid clearly. Nelchael never said anything because Asta’s life and Nelchael’s life were far more interconnected than the kid knew. What Nelchael knew would just upset Asta.

Crossing their arms and flicking their tail in annoyance, Nelchael was trapped in the grimoire and had no way to bail Asta out of trouble this time. “Unbelievable bullshit,” they said to no one but themselves.

_~to be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, back when I wrote Gladiolus last year, we didn't know anything about the Anti-Magic Demon/Devil but now we do, but Nelchael is here to stay obviously since this is a Canon Divergence story. 
> 
> Also Nelchael uses they/them or he/him pronouns depending on their day since in this AU demons don't have a gender, but can present as feminine or masculine   
> (only because I'm too lazy to go back into Gladiolus to make the changes)
> 
> Any questions, please let me know.
> 
> Let me know what you think!!!


	6. A Mother's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noelle's dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! Here's the next chapter.
> 
> Reminder that the Black Bulls think the dreams are reality and they are very different from the actual reality obviously...

**Nightmare Realm**   
**Dread World**   
**Noelle**

Noelle confidently strode into Silva Castle’s main dining hall where members of the extended Silva Royal Family greeted her. Noelle smiled at her distant cousins and aunties and uncles, but she made a beeline for where her parents sat at the head of the table. Acier and Argent Silva were eating their normal breakfast, while having a heated discussion over something in the newspaper.

“Papa, Mama, I’m home,” said Noelle. She hugged her father first, kissing him on the cheek. Then, she hugged her mother. “Happy birthday, Mama!”

“Thank you, darling,” said Acier, smiling benignly and hugging Noelle tightly. “I’m so excited to go shopping with you today.”

“Me too,” said Noelle, smiling and happy to be given hugs by her mother. She had to bargain heavily with Captain Yami to give her time off for her mother’s birthday. Sure, she will be stuck on missions to mind Charmy and Luck for the next two months, but it was so worth it. It didn’t help that she also was attending the birthday dinner that Nozel arranged for their mother tonight too. 

“You ladies have fun,” said Argent, smiling warmly. “I’ve got a lecture today. Let’s hope the students did their readings.”

“Papa, they never do all the readings,” said Noelle, rolling her eyes at her professor father.

“Don’t be too hard on them, dear,” said Acier, amused. “They do have a lot of work.”

“No promises. Love you both,” said Argent. He kissed the top of Noelle’s head and then Acier’s cheek. “Happy birthday, love.”

Acier giggled. Once Argent was off to the University, Acier said, “Let’s head out!”

*

“That looks amazing on you, Mama,” said Noelle, as her mother exited the dressing room in the clothing shop. Of course, everything looked fabulous on Acier. Even the shopkeepers were impressed. “I think you should get that one.”

Acier laughed. She was trying on a pretty floral pattern dress. “If my daughter says so, it must be true! We’ll take it.”

“Excellent, My Lady. Shall we wrap it up and send it to the castle,” asked the shopkeeper, politely.

Acier grinned. “I think I’ll wear it out.”

Once they were done in the shop, Noelle took her mother to a café that Charmy recommended. According to Charmy, they had the best pastries in the Capital. And Charmy knew her food, so Noelle trusted her judgement when it came to food. Acier sat across from Noelle, smiling and watching Noelle speak to the waitress.

“What,” Noelle asked, as they waited for the drinks and food. “Do I have something on my face?”

“No. I’m just so proud of the young woman you became. I was a bit hesitant to send you to the Black Bulls, but Nozel thought that Yami’s unorthodox style would be better for your training,” said Acier. Acier looked happy at Noelle.

Noelle felt a strong surge of love and affection for her mother. Noelle knew she was blushing. “Well, the Black Bulls are a bit…rowdy and crazy and definitely a bunch of dumbasses.”

Acier snorted. “You love them anyway.”

“I wouldn’t trade them for the world,” said Noelle. “But I’ll deny it if you tell them that, Mama.”

“You were such a shy little girl, but I’m glad you found your people,” said Acier. Her eyes twinkled with mischief. “Now, tell me all about what Miss Vanessa thought of her date with Nozel. He was so nervous, I thought he was gonna skip it.”

Noelle laughed. “Miss Vanessa had a great time. They get along really well. I’m so happy for them.”

“Your siblings are difficult to get along with, I know, so I’m glad that they are finding people who love them,” said Acier. “First it was Vivian with Nebra, then Alecdora with Solid and now Nozel with Miss Vanessa. I just have to wait for you to find someone!”

“Mama,” Noelle protested, embarrassed.

“What? Other than your crush on Asta, there hasn’t been any prospects,” said Acier, good-naturedly teasing.

“Hah,” said Noelle.

Before Acier could continue to tease her, Noelle heard a familiar voice. Mereoleona entered the café and pointed at Acier. “Acier! Fight me!”

“Captain Mereoleona, no,” said poor beleaguered Vice-Captain Randall, running into the café after her.

“Sis, c’mon, not right now,” said Leopold, entering shortly after, with Mereoleona’s three girls at his heels like he was the mother hen.

Acier laughed. “Mereo! It’s my birthday, give me a break! I’ll come to spar with you tomorrow.”

“No way, now, old lady!”

“Old? Did you just call me old, Mereo? I’m not old,” said Acier, changing her tune immediately and standing up. “Those are fighting words, Lioness!”

Noelle sighed as the owner of the café asked them politely to leave if they were gonna fight.

“Just a normal day,” said Leo, grinning at Noelle.

“As usual,” said Noelle, fondly.

*

“Thank you, my sweet children, but you didn’t have to get me presents,” said Acier with four poorly wrapped packages in front of her.

Noelle’s gift looked the best wrapped, but that was because Asta helped her. Asta was good with arts and crafts things because he used to do them with the little kids at his orphanage. Noelle’s older siblings—Nozel, Nebra and Solid—were just as enamored with their mother as Noelle. They each had their special relationship with their mother. Nozel was the oldest child and the only one who inherited their mother’s magic. Noelle was the baby. Nebra was the first daughter. And Solid was Mama’s special boy and everyone knew he was the most spoiled and not Noelle, thank you very much.

“It’s never a problem, Mother,” said Nozel, stoically. “We wish for your utmost happiness.”

Acier cooed and leapt out of her seat to smother Nozel in a hug. Nozel merely accepted the hug. “You’re so proper, Nozel. Next time, bring your pretty girlfriend with you.”

That had Nozel blushing hard. “Uhhh.”

“Mother, don’t kill him with embarrassment,” said Nebra, laughing.

“Yes, Miss Acier, I like my Captain alive,” said Vivian, who was Nozel’s Vice-Captain and Nebra’s girlfriend. Vivian had long-since been coming to Silva Family events.

Noelle giggled.

“Mother, open your presents,” said Solid. No doubt he thought he got the best present for their mother.

It was like an unmentioned competition between the four Silva siblings to see which gift was the best, though Acier never favored one over the other.

“Later. I’d like to hear about your adventures since the last time I saw you all,” said Acier.

Noelle started, “Asta and I stopped road bandits!”

“Bah, that’s nothing. Solid and I claimed a dungeon for the Silver Eagles,” countered Nebra. Solid nodded excessively in agreement with Nebra.

“…The Silver Eagles gained three more stars than the Crimson Lions this week,” stated Nozel.

Acier looked pleased. “And what about you, Vivian?” 

Vivian looked at Nebra and Nozel because Vivian wasn’t one for bragging ever, but Acier treated her like one of her kids too. Vivian said, reluctantly, “I uncovered a terrorist plot by decoding secret messages between some Diamond Kingdom operatives and anti-monarchist rebels in the Common Realm.”

Noelle grinned. That was generally par for the course in the Silver Eagles. While Nozel did amazing things all the time, he had many responsibilities that kept him from smaller missions, especially since Nozel was busy helping Fuegoleon with Wizard King Stuff, so it was Vivian that always had the most impressive stories.

“What? Viv, no fair!”

“You’re all so wonderful,” said Acier, proudly.

Noelle was really very happy.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**The Waking World**   
**Clover Kingdom**   
**Forsaken Realm**   
**Black Bulls Headquarters**   
**Family Day**   
**Noelle’s Room**   
**Noon**

Nebra wasn’t sure what she expected to see when she entered Noelle’s bedroom after dropping off a change of clothes to Nozel. Noelle’s girlfriend Kahono, for the lack of a better description, was stress cleaning. She was refolding Noelle’s clothes and ironing the ones on the hangers. Nebra frowned. She didn’t know the Underwater Kingdom woman very well, just what Noelle had told her, which Nebra was sure was colored by Noelle’s strong affection for Kahono.

“Hello, Miss Nebra,” said Kahono, not stopping her activities.

Pursing her lips together, Nebra nodded tersely at Kahono, as Nebra sat in the chair next to Noelle’s bed. She was unsure what to say and Nebra had never been good at comforting anyone. She knew full well that Vivian (who was Langris’ Vice-Captain at the Silver Eagles, but still looked out for Nozel, who had been Vivian’s former Captain) sent Nebra with a change of clothes for Nozel to get Nebra to visit Noelle. 

When Nebra heard the news that morning when Langris and Vivian rushed out of Silver Eagles’ Headquarters, Nebra knew she’d never bring herself to see Noelle in a poor state. While Nebra and Noelle were still repairing their relationship, Nebra didn’t feel like she deserved to be there. She didn’t know if it made any sense to feel that way. She wasn’t the best big sister—in fact, she knew she had been downright awful. Vanessa Enoteca was more a big sister to Noelle than Nebra will be and that was Nebra’s fault.

There were three things she regretted in her life. The first was being horrible to Noelle who didn’t deserve any of the hate and vitriol from Nebra and Solid. The second was being blind to Vivian Shipley’s sheer amazingness because Nebra had been a classist asshole. And the last thing she regretted was not living up to her mother Acier’s expectations. Nebra was the second oldest, the oldest girl, and that came with responsibilities.

It should have been her to curb Solid’s worse nature. It should have been her to take care of Noelle when she was sick or teach her how to control her magic. There were many things she should have done to live up to Acier Silva’s legacy and Nebra didn’t for the longest time.

But Noelle often reminded her that it was never too late to change and to make amends. It wouldn’t be the way it should have been, but at least, Nebra had the ability to become actually confident in herself and be a better person.

Nebra watched her sister’s sleeping face. Biting her lip, she was reminded of her mother in the last days before her death, before Noelle’s birth. 

Nebra was happy for the silence from Kahono, who puttered around the room in her nervousness and stress. Nebra reached out and hesitantly put her hand on Noelle’s hand. _You must come back to us. I’ve not finished showing you that I can be better than I am, Noelle,_ thought Nebra to herself.

She hoped that Nozel could handle seeing Noelle like this for longer than a few hours and the only thing Nebra had in her mind was how she was getting Solid to come here and visit their sister. While Nebra and Noelle were mending their relationship, Noelle and Solid’s relationship was still very competitive and often bitter, though occasionally they could hold a civil conversation (if Asta, Nozel or Nebra were in the room).

Shaking her head, she had to get back to the Capital and get to security duty. Nebra stood and looked at Kahono. Nebra said, “She’s a Silva and a fine Magic Knight. This won’t get her that easily.”

Kahono smiled. Her eyes told a different story. “Mmhm.”

“Watch after her,” said Nebra, before leaving the room.

And when she got on her broom to fly to the Capital, Nebra prayed to God for the first time in years for Captain Dorothy’s swift victory over her twin.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**The Waking World**   
**Clover Kingdom**   
**Forsaken Realm**   
**Black Bulls Headquarters**   
**Family Day**   
**The Living Room**   
**A Bit After Noon**

Constantine Kira Clover didn’t expect the day to turn out the way it did. As Crown Prince of the Clover Kingdom, he should have been in the Capital with his father, mother and twin sister at the Family Day ceremony and celebrations. He hated event days, but he didn’t want to get out of it at the expense of his best friend’s happiness. 

When the Purple Orcas received word from their Captain and Vice-Captain that there had been an incident at the Black Bulls’ base, Aubrey immediately wanted to go to see Magna, her surrogate big brother. Aubrey looked up to Magna, as they had grown up together in Rayaka. As Aubrey’s best friend, Con felt it was his duty to be there for Aubrey when she needed the emotional support. Con also kept an eye on Aubrey’s mana levels since she had a problem with a murderous deity attempting to co-opt her body regularly, so that the deity can murder her husband, who was body-sharing Con’s cousin Jules’ body back in the Heart Kingdom. Both were important duties as Con really did care about Aubrey.

In order to be a better king than his father and grandfather, Con wanted to make decisions that made him a better person first and worry about being king later. And being a good and true friend was more important than parading yourself around the Capital in front of your “subjects” as if everything you had didn’t come from the hard-working citizens. (Was the thought a shot at his father? Eh, maybe).

So, he sat in the Black Bulls’ combined kitchen and common area, next to Aubrey. Miss Charmy’s mother was whipping up food for anyone and deemed that Aubrey and Con were far too small and needed food. Granted, it was very delicious and filling food, but Con was worried that Aubrey was either gonna burst into tears or vomit.

He didn’t know what to say. Con wasn’t as cool or as good at giving advice or pep talks like his cousin Jules. Instead, he lamely just stayed by Aubrey’s side and hoped that if she wanted to talk that she knew that he’d listen.

“Eat up! You’re growing kids,” said Mrs. Pappitson, giving them each another plate of food.

Con and Aubrey traded looks of despair. They ate well since they were in the Purple Orcas. The Captain’s wife was a chef and ran a restaurant where the members of their squad ate and occasionally worked. (Hey, it earned money and meant that the squad was well-funded and able to help people in poorer towns).

Not wanting to be rude, Con said, “Thank you.”

When Mrs. Pappitson turned away to go back to the kitchen, Con and Aubrey passed their plates over to Ember the Dragon, who had been sitting across from Aubrey and Con. The Black Bulls’ dragon was taking a break from sitting with Henry for the moment. Thankfully, the dragon seemed to be a big eater and took pity on Con and Aubrey, so he took the food.

“You think Captain Kaiser and Vice-Captain Vivian are gonna come and take us back,” asked Aubrey, frowning. 

“Doubtful, unless something changes,” said Con. He awkwardly patted her on the hand, because he didn’t know how to do affection the right way. His father never hugged him, his sister was a sociopath who abused him, and his mother, while he knew she cared, wasn’t the most affectionate mother. Until becoming friends with Aubrey and by extension Maylan from the Golden Dawn, the closest he had to someone that gave him positive affection was Jules and he lived in a whole other kingdom!

Aubrey smiled wearily. “Thanks for staying with me. I hope you won’t get in trouble with your folks for not going to do your Crown Prince duties.”

Before Con answered Aubrey’s worries, the door to the Black Bulls’ house opened. Con’s eyes widened in shock. “Mother?”

The Clover Queen had arrived and she brought some people with her.

“Your mother,” asked Aubrey, scrunching up her nose as she did when she was confused or didn’t understand something.

“Where is Nozel? I have the extra medics and equipment needed to care for the Black Bulls,” asked the Clover Queen, sternly.

“Uhh, I think he’s upstairs in Lady Noelle’s room,” said Aubrey, stood up and approached Con’s mother.

The Clover Queen stared at Aubrey with an unreadable expression on her face.

Con held his breath.

“I’m Aubrey Waters, I’m Prince Con’s friend and partner in the Purple orcas. It’s nice to meet you, Your Highness,” said Aubrey, politely.

The Clover Queen stared down at Aubrey and to his surprise, her mouth titled up into a small smile. She spoke, “Thank you for looking after my son, your friendship is much appreciated, Miss Waters. Will you lead me to Nozel? Con, be a dear and guide the medics to unpack the equipment.”

“Yes, Mother,” said Con, feeling very confused. His mother didn’t interfere with anything related to the kingdom, unless his father was being particularly difficult to the point that not even Damnatio, Julius or Fuegoleon could convince him to do something. His father was terrified of his mother, which made sense since she was an imposing figure.

For the first time since they arrived, Aubrey grinned at Con for a moment and said to Con’s mother, “This way, Your Highness.”

The Clover Queen followed Aubrey upstairs, leaving Con, Mrs. Pappitson, and Ember with the dozen medics.

“So, where can we put this stuff for now,” asked one of the medics.

Con wished that Lady Ruth, Lady Solace or Dr. Owen was available, so he pointed at the empty space near the stairs. “There for now. Please and thank you.”

As the medics organized things, Con wondered what his mother was up to and why she even came here? Was she spying on him? He knew that special reports on his progress got sent from Captain Kaiser to Lord Fuegoleon to his father (and Cousin Damnatio). He knew that his sixteenth birthday was fast approaching, which meant that it was two years before Clover law allowed him to slowly take over the duties of King from his father. Con felt nervous.

Ember the Dragon placed a hand on Con’s head and said, “Young Prince, breathe. Any aid is a gift. And we need it.”

Con nodded. It didn’t make sense to panic. 

Still, he wished that Jules was here to give him some advice.

_~to be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> So next month there's only gonna be one chapter update. December is...never a good month for me, so in anticipation of that I cut down chapter updates for all of my works just for my own health's sake.  
> But I managed to write a Christmas/"Winter Festival" (as I dubbed it for Black Clover) special set in this AU that will be out on Christmas Eve--it features Zora/Kirsch with a heaping helping of side Mimosa/Langris and Finesse/Finral


	7. Zora's Dream of Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zora's dream
> 
> \--
> 
> Mimosa and Kirsch worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> Blood

**Nightmare Realm**  
**Dread World**  
**Zora’s Dream**

“I’m home!”

Zora entered his childhood home and he announced his arrival. His father was reading the paper while his mother was building a model ship at their kitchen table.

His father, retired Magic Knight of the Purple Orcas, Zara Ideale threw the paper down and leapt at Zora with a big hug. Zara aged handsomely well, his red hair only having a bit of gray on the sides, which just made him look distinguished. (This was according to his mother.) “Welcome back, my boy!” He still gave bears hugs like no one’s business and Zora wasn’t that emotionally constipated so he can admit that he liked his father’s hugs.

“Honey, let Zora breathe,” said his mother, Amalia Ideale, smiling. “Welcome home, baby.” Amalia Ideale hadn’t aged a day. Her long black hair was braided as usual and nothing ever slowed her down. Her blue eyes shined with love. She stood up, calmer than her husband, and hugged Zora.

A smile came to Zora’s lips. He hadn’t visited his parents recently but today, Captain Yami gave him and the others a rare day off. It’s always good to see his parents. “Missed you both.”

“We missed you too,” cooed his mother. “Are you hungry? I can make lunch early.”

“Charmy feeds us like we’re each an army,” stated Zora. As much as he loved Charmy’s food, nothing beat his parents’ cooking. He often got into arguments with Magna and Charmy about whose food was better (Magna’s Ma, Charmy’s Mum or Zora’s parents’ cooking). “I’m good right now.” He knew that his parents were already planning on making a big dinner with all Zora’s favorites. They never had to worry about money. Zara got his monthly stipend from the Magic Knights as a retiree, and Zora sent most of his money home to them. He still hadn’t convinced them to move into a nicer house, but their two-room home in the middle of the woods was cozy and warm enough for them.

“Come, sit, tell us what you’ve been up to since your last letter,” said Zara. 

Zora joined his parents at the kitchen table. It was like he was a boy again and coming home from lessons at the Church. He hated those lessons, but his parents always made him tell them what he learned. “Well, good news. Finral and Finesse got permission from the Archbishop to get married.”

“About time,” said Zara, whistling impressed

“Yeah, about time her parents came around,” said Amalia, frowning. “I can’t believe her parents paid enough bishops to deny them their marriage applications.”

“Rich people,” shrugged Zora. “Anyway, I’m stuck planning the next Magic Knights’ Exams with the other Vice-Captains. I have a meeting tomorrow afternoon.” Being Co-Vice-Captain of the Black Bulls with Finral was all well and fine, but Zora really hated paperwork and meetings. Finral was just too busy planning the wedding so Zora agreed to do it.

“How’s the rest of the squad,” asked Amalia. 

“Asta nearly broke his arm again,” said Zora, sighing. He launched into the story about the latest stunt that Asta did that nearly gave Zora and everyone else a heart-attack. It had Zara and Amalia laughing. “Don’t laugh. Noelle’s enabling him too much. I thank God that they’re just best friends. It’s worse when Yuno shows up”

Amalia giggled. “Oh, how’s Lady Mimosa?” His parents knew that he had a soft spot in his heart for Mimosa since the Royal Knight Exams.

“She’s fine, sorta,” said Zora, making a face even if his mask hid the expression. “Her brother got married recently but she’s pretty upset about it.” He was pretty upset about it himself since Kirsch retired from being a Magic Knight entirely. It was just unexpected of him, especially since Kirsch was such a strong wizard and he loved being a Magic Knight. His chest hurt at the reminder.

“Ahh, family drama,” said Zara, knowingly. “The Vermillion have always been a paradox. ”

“Ain’t that the truth,” replied Zora. He changed the subject, ignoring the disappointment. “So, what have you two been up to? How’s the knee, Dad? And Mom, no more fainting spells? I’ll get a doctor here if you need it.”

“Such a good son,” said Amalia, holding her heart, dramatically. “Takes such good care of his elderly, feeble parents.”

Zara smiled at his wife’s joking. He said, earnestly, “We’re good, son. We promise that if we need something that you’d be the first to know.”

“That’s a lie, but as long as you’re okay,” said Zora. He knew his parents didn’t like to worry him, but they were getting older and they lived all the way outside of town. His parents laughed again and Zora just scowled.

Even though he scowled and seemed in a bad mood, he really liked being home with his parents, even if he was a grown man.

*

The next morning, he ate breakfast with his parents. He hugged both of them goodbye and promised that he’d see them soon. Zora made a mental note to ask his squadmates to check up on his folks if they were passing by on their travels.

It was off to work, despite feeling like something was off and that he shouldn’t leave his parents. He got on his broom and flew off, heading towards the Capital. It’d be several hours before he arrived there. Maybe he should stop by the Black Bulls’ base to get Finral to make him a portal…

Suddenly, mid-flight, a weird image appeared before him. It was a message from Marx.

Zora almost fell as if he was a barely trained wizard, having been startled. “Bowl-cut, what the fuck?”

_“Language, Zora. Change of plans. The Vice-Captains' meeting moved until tomorrow. Lord Fuegoleon has a mission for you.”_

“Great. What shitty job does he have for me now? Did my dumbass Captain agree to this already,” asked Zora. Captain Yami had too much leeway making Zora do all the annoying jobs he didn’t want to do. It was a Captain’s prerogative, he supposed.

 _“Yes, Yami agreed and told me to tell you that you have to do this mission. And it’s not a bad job. It’s a bodyguard escort mission,”_ said Marx.

Zora grimaced. “I hate those missions.”

_“You were specifically requested.”_

“By who,” Zora asked, hovering in the sky and almost wishing that he needed to sit in a boring meeting today instead of a bodyguard escort mission.

_“…Former Vice-Captain Kirsch.”_

Zora grimaced, though it was hard to tell with his mask, which is why he wore the thing all the time. No one needed to know his true facial expressions. “I see.”

_“You’re due at the University entrance by 1pm. You’ll be escorting former Vice-Captain Kirsch and his wife, Lady Prudence, from there to the Vermillion House Library Annex. Kirsch knows the way.”_

“Fine,” he said. He grit his teeth together, tasting the metallic taste of blood in his mouth from cutting inside of his mouth.

Zora really didn’t want to do this mission.

He didn’t want to see Kirsch.

Not after the last time they spoke to each other.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**The Waking World**  
**Clover Kingdom**  
**Forsaken Realm**  
**Black Bulls Headquarters**  
**Family Day**  
**Zora’s Room**  
**1pm**

Mimosa sighed as she covered her brother with a spare blanket. Since returning from his duties earlier, Kirsch let propriety out the window and climbed into bed with Zora. He finally fell asleep, though Mimosa didn’t manage to get any food in him. Kirsch’s eyes were red and swollen from bouts of crying. The exhaustion just overtook him.

Thankfully, Levi and Cornelia were managing the Coral Peacocks in Kirsch’s stead because they understood just as much as Mimosa that Kirsch didn’t want to be away if something happened to Zora. They’d bring him any paperwork that needed his signature later, they had told her.

She kissed her brother on top of his head, as he slept soundly next to Zora, clutching his boyfriend’s hand like a lifeline. Mimosa kissed Zora on the head too. She had so many worries today. Her heat hurt at the thought of the people she cared about in mortal danger. Zora and Asta were her dear friends, two people that believed that she was more amazing than she felt. The thought of losing her precious cousin Noelle hurt more than words can describe. She worried about Finral, for Langris’ sake and the Black Bulls because she adored this crazy squad. Then, there was Yuno, Kirsch, Klaus and Langris who ran themselves into the ground already.

Mimosa wiped her face of stray tears from stress. Tears were for later, if things went wrong. It was really hard not to cry. She had to catch up with the other medics and discuss what could be done while they played the waiting game.

A light knock on the door startled her and it opened to reveal that Kirsch’s and her mother Lady Nickole Vermillion arrived. An alarmed look on her face, Nickole came over to hug Mimosa tightly. “Oh, my dearest Mimosa. Did Kirsch just fall asleep? Stubborn boy.”

“He didn’t eat,” said Mimosa, relaxing in her mother’s strong embrace. “He’s really on edge. And it’s just so hard to see Zora like this, Mother.”

Nickole patted Mimosa’s hair. “I’m here. Don’t worry. We’ll get through this. Believe in Dorothy, William and Patri. And Zora isn’t so weak that he’ll just die. I bet out of any of the Black Bulls, Zora would be one of the first to realize that something is wrong.”

“You think that they’re dreaming,” asked Mimosa, not letting her mother go.

“If I were Dorothy’s sister with Nightmare-related magic, I’d make them dream while their minds were in the Dread World, and turn it into a nightmare,” stated her mother, simply. “Now, I want you to go rest. There’s plenty of medics here.”

“Yes, Mother,” said Mimosa.

“That’s my girl.”

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**The Waking World**  
**Clover Kingdom**  
**Forsaken Realm**  
**Black Bulls Headquarters**  
**Family Day**  
**Zora’s Room**  
**1:30pm**

Kirsch’s eyes fluttered open and he shut them forcibly again. He was awake, but he didn’t want to go back to reality just yet. He felt like he hadn’t slept long, but Kirsch knew that he was still with Zora in his bed. Sighing, opened his eyes to see Zora still laying there, the only indicating of life was the movement of his chest.

Very reluctantly, he untangled himself from Zora’s side and got out of the bed. He sat in the chair to continue watching the rise and fall of Zora’s breathing. On Zora’s bedside table was a plate of food with a note in his mother’s fancy script handwriting. If his mother was here, she’d get Mimosa to sit down and rest. He was worried about his sister on top of everything else. 

Knowing that if he didn’t eat, his mother would read him a lecture, he grabbed the plate and ate the rice, beans and chicken, eyes never leaving Zora. The food tasted like nothing in his mouth, even if he was sure that it was a great food. Kirsch wondered if Dorothy managed to catch up with her twin.

 _Please Captain, be safe,_ prayed Kirsch. He knew that William Vangeance and Patri would have his Captain’s back, but he still worried.

“You’d be so mad at me right now, my heart,” said Kirsch, forlornly staring at Zora. “You hate when I don’t take care of myself while I’m stressed. I can’t help it, but you know that too.” He reached to run his fingers through Zora’s hair, when Kirsch saw the blood.

Blood dripped out of Zora’s nose and Kirsch knew that Zora didn’t suffer from chronic nosebleeds. He slammed the plate of food on the bedside counter and rushed to the door. As soon as he stepped out there were a lot of people exiting the rooms on this floor, everyone was clearly panicking.

Something was wrong, as the medics brought by the Queen rushed up the stairs. Kirsch went back into Zora’s room and to his love’s side to find that the nosebleed got worse, as Dr. Owen entered this room. Dr. Owen shoved a towel in Kirsch’s hands. 

“Listen closely. I’m gonna need you to raise his head up,” said Dr. Owen. “Wipe the blood off and I’ll check things, okay?”

Kirsch nodded, climbing on the bed to lift Zora’s unconscious body in a sitting position, titling his head forward and used the towel to pinch Zora’s nose shut. Dr. Owen used his magic to investigate. The doctor had a concentrated look on his face.

“Dr. Owen,” asked Kirsch, as he held Zora's head upright. “What?” Terror gripped Kirsch’s heart like a vice.

“I’m gonna open his mouth,” said Dr. Owen, using his gloved hands to pry Zora’s mouth open. Owen used a small flashlight and tsked. “This boy’s damn teeth.” Dr. Owen continued to work, checking vitals and doing whatever doctors did in moments like this, Kirsch didn’t know.

“Well?”

“Hold him upright for a while, but you can let go of his nose,” said Dr. Owen, frowning. “His blood pressure spiked, causing the nosebleed, but his blood pressure is back to normal again. Clearly it’s connected to whatever's going on with his trapped mind. If it happens again, holler for us.” Kirsch was given another few towels.

Kirsch nodded. He got comfortable by sitting next to Zora, so he can help Zora’s body sit up without a strain on his body. The small towel was covered in Zora’s blood.

He whimpered, as he threw it on the ground, out of sight, out of mind. Pressing a kiss to Zora’s temple, Kirsch whispered, “Zora, don’t die.”

_~to be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> In this chapter we are introduced to Zora's mom, since we don't know her in canon I created Amalia.  
> Hope everyone enjoyed.
> 
> January is also gonna have only one chapter.


	8. Yami's Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami dreams  
> \--  
> Jack's motivates  
> \--  
> and the Moms take charge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!
> 
> Hope everyone had a good holiday season.
> 
> Please enjoy the chapter.

**Nightmare Realm**  
**Dread World**  
**Yami’s Dream**

Having just woken up, Yami was hungry. He took a drag of his cigarette as he entered the Black Bulls’ living room/kitchen area to find that his squad of delinquents and outcasts being loud and chaotic first thing in the morning. The whole team was there, and so were their house guests, so it was a full house.

“Oi, shut up! It’s too early for your shit,” Yami snapped, feeling an incoming headache. He loved his idiots, but he was too hungry to deal with their normal nonsense.

To the credit of his squad, they calmed down, but began greeting Yami far too cheerfully. It made a guy feel loved.

“Hey, Captain!”

“Captain!”

“Morning, Captain!”

“Sit and eat, Captain,” said Charmy, waving her spatula like a sword. “I made good stuff today! Asta ran to the market this morning for me, so everything’s fresh!”

Yami sat at the table in his normal seat between Vanessa and Finral. “So, what’s got you all so excited? If you’re doing dumb shit, I don’t want to know. Gotta have that plausible deniability so Fuegoleon doesn’t nag me to death.”

“We’re never up to anything,” gasped Vanessa, grinning. What she was said what bullshit, but Vanessa and Finral would make sure things didn’t get too out of control. “And besides, we got a stack of missions today that Finral’s gonna divvy up.”

“Uhhh, more work,” complained Finral, but he’d do it all anyway.

“Don’t wreck shit too much,” said Yami. He began eating the food, savoring its flavor and thanking the gods that he found Charmy and recruited her.

“No promises,” chorused his troublemakers. 

Asta said, loudly as usual. “We always get the job done. No worries, Captain!”

“I never worry,” said Yami, glibly. “But Finral, hand out those missions right away. You’re my ride to the Capital for the Captains’ meeting today.”

Finral screeched, “What do you mean there’s a Captains’ meeting today? Captain, is it the budget meeting this month? We didn’t do ours yet!”

Yami drawled out, “I have faith in you, my ride.”

“Captain, whyyy?” Finral nearly cried, but Yami knew he’d come through, Finral always did.

“Harsh, Cap, harsh,” said Vanessa, laughing.

*

“You’re cheating, you asshole,” said Jack the Ripper, nearly flipping the card table in protest. The Magic Knight Captains were at their favorite bar with the bartender-who-definitely-was-Julius-but-they-all-pretended-not-to-notice.

Well, not all the Magic Knights were there. Dorothy got dragged off by her Vice-Captain, but it wasn’t as though Dorothy joined them for Captain bonding activities these days. Kaiser had to go home, since he was responsible and “far too old to be drinking and playing cards.” And they never let Rill join in fear of what the younger man would do if he ever got drunk. Yuno and Langris, being newer and younger Captains, always turned down the invites as neither drank or gambled for the fun of it.

It left Fuegoleon, Nozel, Jack, William, Mereoleona, and Yami to drink the best whiskey (Fuegoleon’s turn to pay) and play their monthly poker game. Not strip poker because no one wanted Mereoleona to murder them today.

Yami was having a good day.

Yami smirked at Jack as he waved his Royal Flush in the Green Mantis’ Captain’s face. “Suck it, losers! Pay up!”

“You’re definitely cheating,” said Nozel, glaring.

“Agreed,” said Fuegoleon, sternly.

“I call nonsense as well,” said William, frowning at his cards. “You never win. Your luck at gambling has always been atrocious.”

Mereoleona burst out laughing. “Pulling out those fancy words again, eh, William? And Yami ain’t cheating. If he were cheating, I’d know. And then he’d be dead.” Mereoleona said that with a wicked grin that had Yami’s stomach dropping. As much as he hated to admit it, but she intimidated him. The way the others tensed, he knew that he wasn’t the only one that she scared shitless.

“One more round,” demanded Jack.

“You’re on! Double or nothing,” said Yami, cockily.

*

Yami bit the butt of his cigarette as Jack half-carried him to his bedroom in the middle of the night. Jack grumbled about being stuck with ferrying Yami’s drunk-ass home. (Finral was already asleep in his room with his girl, and Yami wasn’t that much of a jerk to interrupt). A familiar frustrating feeling built up in Yami’s chest. Jack and the other Captains never went out of their way to make sure that Yami got home safely after a night of drinking and carousing.

Not until…

Shaking his head, Yami landed haphazardly on his bed while Jack, who held his liquor remarkably well for a string-bean man, gave him an unimpressed look. Yami kicked off his boots at Jack’s face.

“You need to get your shit together, dumbass,” said Jack, dodging the boots.

“Shut up.”

“It’s kind of pathetic.”

“I hate you.”

“Listen, man, you can’t just…keep ignoring your grief—” Jack started.

“No,” Yami said, gruffly. “I’m gonna stop you right there. I’ve already gotten this speech from Julius, William, Fuegoleon, Braids, Sisgoleon, and Vanessa, so I don’t god-damn need to hear it from you too!”

Jack sighed. “You stubborn ass. I don’t know what she ever saw in you.”

**“Get the fuck out.”**

*

“Captain,” greeted Vanessa. She sat in the dark on the couch. Vanessa often didn’t sleep at night, something about bad dreams she once told him. She slept better in the day, especially when she was nursing a hang-over (though she didn’t drink as much as she used to when she began training earnestly). She had a small glass in her hand. “I saw Captain Jack brought you home this time.”

“What time is it?”

“Late enough for everyone to be asleep but not nearly early enough for Charmy, Ember and Uncles to be up.”

“You gonna share?”

“No,” said Vanessa, a bit of an edge to her refusal. There would be one time where she’d agree in a heart-beat, but she grew up in a short amount of time (when Asta and Noelle joined, the Black Bulls changed) and she pushed back when Yami needed her to do so. Between Vanessa and Finral, they’ve been taking care of him more and more lately. It was…unsettling because Yami didn’t know what he’d do without them.

He wondered if this was what Julius felt towards him and William.

“Stingy,” said Yami, sitting next to her. 

“You ready to talk yet?”

“No.”

“Then, my stinginess will keep.”

“Great.”

“Love you too, Captain.”

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**The Waking World**  
**Clover Kingdom**  
**Forsaken Realm**  
**Black Bulls Headquarters**  
**Family Day**  
**Yami’s Room**  
**2pm**

Jack the Ripper wasn’t a sentimental man. He wasn’t very nice and spent most of his time wanting to cut people up. But he still felt empathy and sympathy for others deep in his heart. His fellow Magic Knight Captains were the closest people that he can call his friends (even if he used the word loosely). Jack wasn’t _that_ worried about Yami. After all, Yami was Yami and the big idiot would survive to annoy Jack another day even if he had to crawl out of hell to do it.

“Well, you look terrible,” said Jack.

Charlotte Roselei leveled him with one of her Ice Queen stares. He had known her long-enough not to be bothered by her piercing blue eyes. “I am aware, Jack.”

“I still say that you can do better than this dumbass,” said Jack, arms crossed. “But you ain’t doing yourself any favors by tending to his bedside, Roselei. You got a squad to lead, don’t ya?”

She frowned, as she weighed her next words. “You may be correct in your assessment, but when I can’t help him other than to be by his side, then that’s what I must do. I thank you for the concern.”

Jack rolled his eyes. He said, “Rumor has it that Sal is grabbing up the best investigators from each of the squads, so I’d thought that you might want in.” He had it on good authority from Mereoleona that Sal had already pulled two of Rill’s squad and put them on someone’s trail.

This news got Charlotte’s attention. What many might not have known about Charlotte was that she wasn’t just a stellar fighter, but she knew how to investigate and had been in that position before she became a Magic Knight Captain. “Sal must have come up with a theory.” Charlotte glanced at Yami. She bit her lip, clearly torn.

“Don’t you got a whole squad that do anything for you,” Jack questioned.

Charlotte stood up, full of confidence and her steely demeanor metaphorically became her armor over her heart and he knew that she understood. “I’ll speak with Nozel. I’ll leave Wainsley and Borja here. Do you know where Sal happens to be?”

“Nah, but I’m sure that she’s still lurking about the Capital,” said Jack. He turned around and headed out of the room. She still had things to do but he needed to zip back to the Capital ASAP. The Family Day celebrations weren’t quite over for the day. “I’ll meet you there.”

If Charlotte thought that he wasn’t joining her in investigating which ass-sack had the balls to attack the Black Bulls when they were all sleeping in the middle of the night, she had another thing coming.

Charlotte said, graciously, “Thank you, Jack. I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah, well, whatever.”

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**The Waking World**  
**Clover Kingdom**  
**Forsaken Realm**  
**Black Bulls Headquarters**  
**Family Day**  
**The Living Room**  
**2:15 pm**

Whatever was happening in the Black Bulls’ living room/kitchen area, Nozel didn’t deserve it. He made up for his past misdeeds and poor behavior towards his sister, his cousins, the commoners in the Magic Knights and just people in general. He definitely didn’t deserve ten Mothers (even if it was actually six mothers, one step-mother, two sisters of the cloth and one Aunt) giving him Looks as they discussed the situation without any input from him.

 _Fuegoleon is gonna pay for this,_ thought Nozel. Logically, he knew that Fuegoleon had responsibilities as Wizard King and left Nozel in charge for a reason. Nozel gladly watched over the Black Bulls but at the moment, he wished that he could just hide in Noelle’s room until Dorothy came through with a win.

And Jack definitely was gonna get it as Nozel watched the Green Mantis Captain see the collective Mothers and jumped out the window before they saw him, though they definitely did. That bastard.

The Mothers were speaking of what to do with the Black Bulls’ bedside guards, especially Finesse, Yuno, Kirsch and Charlotte, who were taking things very badly. He missed part of the conversation out of pure nerves. Women were terrifying.

“So, it’s agreed,” said Lady Solace, nodding. Fuegoleon, Mereoleona and Leopold’s mother was not a woman to defy.

“Wranglin’ ‘em is gonna be tough,” said Miss Shula. Nozel had only met Magna Swing’s mother once and he knew that she didn’t take anyone’s crap.

“They will listen,” said Aunt Nickole, steel in her voice. “We can’t have them falling apart at the seams.” Nozel felt a shiver run down his spine. There were often occasions that Aunt Nickole reminded Nozel of his mother (Aunt Nickole’s sister). His mother never raised her voice but still demanded respect.

“It’s for their best interest,” said Sister Lily. Anyone who was able to deal with Asta and Yuno as children must be someone special. A biological mother she was not, but the mother of their hearts she was.

“Such stubborn children,” said Lady Ruth, with a huff of annoyance. Charlotte’s aunt and the former Captain of the Blue Rose Knights was a force.

“Ain’t that the truth, Ruth,” said Sister Theresa, the woman who trained Fuegoleon and started Mereoleona’s training. 

“With us here, they shouldn’t worry so much,” said Aerin Underfoot, Charmy’s mother.

“Quite,” said Jonna, Gordon’s mother.

“I will make sure that Finesse isn’t overexerting herself,” said Lady Mirinesse, Finesse’s step-mother. Lady Mirinesse arrived an hour ago, after Queen Hildemare sent her a private message.

From what Nozel knew from Capital’s rumor mill, Finesse’s biological mother Kirinesse was often “unwell,” feigning illness in her fancy castle elsewhere in the kingdom. Lady Mirinesse (a cousin of Finesse’s biological mother actually) had married Finesse’s father after Finesse’s parents divorced back when Finesse was a pre-teen. Nozel knew Lady Mirinesse from Magic Parliament as she had a brilliant legal and political mind and ran the Calmreich side of the Kira Clover House effectively. 

Speaking of the Queen of the Clover Kingdom, Queen Hildemare stood amongst the mothers. “We’ll hold the fort, so to speak, until we hear from Captain Unsworth and Lord Vangeance. Is this all acceptable with you, Lord Nozel?”

Nozel tried not to tense too much as ten pairs of eyes focused on him. Out of the corner of his eye, Prince Con and Miss Aubrey made themselves as small as possible as they were sitting on the couch, sorting supplies. _Smart kids,_ he thought. Nozel awkwardly cleared his throat. “I will follow your leads, but I think you might find it difficult to make certain people take breaks.”

“It’s cute that you think they have a choice,” said Lady Solace, grinning eerily like Mereoleona.

“And if you think that you’re running yourself ragged as well, Nozel, you have another thing coming,” said Aunt Nickole.

Nozel almost made the mistake and argued with his aunt but thankfully, Charlotte came down the stairs and saved him from making that gaffe. She looked far more put together than she did when he checked up on her earlier. Perhaps that’s why Jack showed up.

Charlotte wasn’t intimidated by the force of Mothers and said, “Wainsley and Borja will stay and assist here in any way they can. I am going to help Sal with investigating. Please call me if anything changes.”

“Very good,” said Lady Ruth, appraising her niece. Proud fondness seeped in her tone when she spoke to Charlotte. “Make sure that you eat something and rest. Remember that you represent the Blue Rose Knights and House Roselei, Charlotte.”

“Yes, Aunt Ruth,” replied Charlotte, solemnly. 

“Don’t get distracted by foolish things. Keep your focus,” said Aunt Nickole. “And remember sometimes the answer might be the most obvious one.”

“I remember,” said Charlotte nodding in agreement. Nozel could never forget that Charlotte had been trained by Lady Ruth and Aunt Nickole. Charlotte was terrifying when she wanted to be and it was no wonder when she was trained by those two. “I will take my leave.”

Once Charlotte left, the focus of the combined might of maternal love was back on Nozel.

He said, “I’m gonna make rounds again.”

If he had been a lesser man, he’d have run up the stairs.

_~to be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> There will be two chapters out in FEB, but definitely back to one in MARCH
> 
> EDIT: I lied. There's gonna be one chapter in FEB. Life you know.


	9. Finral's Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finral dreams  
> \--  
> Langris worries  
> \--  
> Dorothy, Patri and William make headway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!

**Nightmare Realm**   
**Dread World**   
**Finral’s Dreams**

Finral opened his eyes and he was greeted with the sight of his beautiful sleeping wife. It was the best feeling in the world to wake up and see the love of your life first thing in the morning. Seeing such a beautiful person everyday was a truly lucky experience. Finral smiled softly. “Finesse, it’s time to get up.”

Finesse made a disgruntled (but very cute) face without opening her eyes. “No, I’m fat and ugly and I want to sleep.”

“Mama definitely made us breakfast and I’m sure she’s getting ready to call us down,” said Finral, gently.

“Uhhh, your mother is feeding me too much,” said Finesse, whined.

“Well, you are pregnant, dearest,” said Finral, cheekily.

“And then we have to visit your father and stepmother and they’re gonna want to feed me too. I’m gonna bloat like no one’s business and then, no one will be happy,” said Finesse, opening her eyes. She was teasing him.

“I’m always happy with you,” said Finral. He reached over and rubbed her stomach. “And our baby too.”

Finesse giggled. “Until your father needles you to get Langris to propose to Mimosa again.”

Finral sighed and laid his head on Finesse’s shoulder. “Ugh, don’t remind me. Langris’ face when I brought it up was so scary, I almost died!”

“Dramatic much,” Finesse said, sarcastically.

“Mimosa is a terrible influence on you,” said Finral. “I told Father that Langris isn’t ready for marriage yet.”

“Mimosa doesn’t mind waiting,” Finesse hummed, stroking Finral’s hair gently. “I mean, I waited for you, didn’t I?”

Finral nearly choked on air like an idiot. “You’re no fair.”

“You love me.”

“Yeah, I love you,” said Finral, so fond of his beautiful and wonderful pregnant wife. “Let’s stay here for a few minutes.”

Finesse petted his hair and said, soothingly, “Not too much longer. I think I’ll be forever scarred that time that your Mama walked in on us last Winter Festival.”

“Mama doesn’t believe in knocking,” Finral said, sheepishly.

“I know,” said Finesse, amused.

*

“Mama, you’re spoiling us,” said Finral, as he and Finesse walked hand-in-hand into the Roulacase Manor dining room. As it was every day (it was the third day of their weeklong visit) that they stayed over Finral’s childhood home, Mama and her long-employee cooks made a spread that would make anyone drool.

Felicia Roulacase was a tall woman. “Nonsense, my darling boy. You are often in the Capital and I don’t see you often enough.” Her light brown hair was tied up in braids with ribbons. She had bright purple eyes. She had a warm expression on her face. 

A noblewoman from the small Roulacase family in Tota, she had briefly been married to Ledior Vaude (betrothal by the Vaude House bullying the Roulacase Family into it), but in the middle of her pregnancy with Finral, she couldn’t stand him and she shocked the aristocracy by divorcing Ledior. Finral grew up with his mother and his grandfather (may God rest his crotchety soul) as his main influence and visited his father occasionally, especially after Langris had been born.

“We’ll visit more when the baby is born,” said Finesse, taking a seat at the table.

Felicia looked warmly at Finral’s wife. “Or I’ll just come and embarrass you all in the Capital.”

“You’d never, Mama Felicia,” said Finesse.

“Your father might have a conniption, dearest Finesse,” said Finral, mildly, taking his seat next to Finesse. His mother sat at the head of the table, where his grandfather had used to sit.

“He’s always having a fit about something or another,” said Finesse, glibly. “Thankfully, Mama Mirinesse puts him in his place.”

Felicia laughed. “Delightful. I’ll shall visit more. Finral, darling, you didn’t tell me how is Langris? That poor boy still overworking himself in the Magic Knights?”

“As usual. I stop by with food for him. His Vice-Captain is a good sort and tells me when Langris isn’t taking care of himself,” said Finral, sighing. His little brother was an overachiever and wanted their father’s approval. Finral never cared for wanting that from Ledior, when Finral knew that his passive spatial magic wouldn’t be good for fighting. Doing administration work for his mother-in-law Mirinesse at Magic Parliament was more than enough for Finral. He didn’t need a fancy career as a Magic Knight to make him happy. He had his mother, his wife, and his little brother and he had a baby on the way too!

“I’ll send him a care package,” said Felicia, shaking her head. “So! What’s the plans for the day, my darlings?”

“Stopping by to see Father and Lady Liliane. They have presents,” said Finral.

Felicia rolled her eyes and said, very competitively. “He’s not going out spoil my grandbaby, no way! You show me what he got you when you come back. Him and his tacky taste.”

Finral sighed, shaking his head. “It’s not a big deal, Mama.”

“Nonsense! Jason, go with them and make a list,” said his mother, who called to her personal assistant. 

“Yes, my Lady.”

Finral and Finesse just softly chuckled as they traded fond looks.

Their baby will be so loved.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**The Waking World**   
**Clover Kingdom**   
**Forsaken Realm**   
**Black Bulls Headquarters**   
**Family Day**   
**Finral and Finesse’s Room**   
**2:45pm**

Langris finished retrieving all the necessary parties from all over the kingdom in record time with the help from Cob and several other spatial magic users. He’d rather be at his brother’s bedside than anywhere else. The last time his brother had a life-threatening spell on him, Langris refused to go see his brother, but things were different between them. Besides, it took both himself and Lady Mirinesse to drag Finesse out of the room and outside for some fresh air and food.

Exhausted from the overuse of his magic, he was glad to be able to sit down, but he was not happy to have to watch his brother have his life at risk again. Finral was Black Bull to the core no matter how much he denied it and therefore, he was just as reckless as the other idiots he called a squad. Langris scowled.

“That’s a scary face.”

“Mimosa,” said Langris, looking up to see his girlfriend enter the room. 

Mimosa wasted no time and opened her arms, meaning she wanted a hug. He got up and hugged her. She asked, “Did they tell you about the nosebleeds?”

“Yes,” said Langris, glancing over at his sleeping older brother.

“What if Captain Dorothy and Captain William don’t make it in time,” asked Mimosa.

“They will. They’re Magic Knight Captains, well, Captain Vangeance isn’t one anymore, but he’s still as strong,” said Langris. “Did Lady Nickole make you rest yet? I can sense that your mana is low.”

“Mmhm, but I gotta watch Asta, Kirsch, Zora and Noelle,” said Mimosa.

“Are you avoiding your mother,” Langris asked, hugging her tighter. He had a healthy fear of his possible future mother-in-law. Lady Nickole Vermillion would crush him like a bug if she wanted and he knew it.

“Yeah,” whispered Mimosa.

“Mimosa,” said Langris, slightly scolding. “You need to rest. Come.” He picked her up with ease and without any protest from her. Mimosa immediately fell asleep. He glanced over at his brother. “Be right back, Brother.” He knew Finral would have preferred Langris take care of Mimosa over anything else. 

He carried Mimosa out of his brother and sister-in-law’s room and ran right into Lady Nickole. Mimosa and Kirsch’s mother gave him a cool, appraising look. “I’ll take her.”

“If you’re sure,” said Langris.

Lady Nickole stared at him with yellow eyes (the same as Mimosa’s or rather Mimosa had her mother’s eyes). “She’ll rest. Go back to your brother. For now. I won’t have you running on empty either, Captain Vaude.” Lady Nickole took Mimosa from Langris’ arms and whisked her off to rest.

Langris grimaced and returned to his brother’s bedside.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**The Waking World**   
**Clover Kingdom**   
**Forsaken Realm**   
**Somewhere East of the Black Bull Headquarters**   
**Family Day**   
**3pm**

Patri really didn’t like humans as a whole. But he liked certain ones on a personal level. William for one, his sworn brother, he loved very much. Asta and Yuno were annoying but he owed them. He liked the kids in the Golden Dawn. Human children were far superior to human adults. 

He hadn’t liked Dorothy Unsworth for the longest time. It was merely the fact that Dorothy was so energetic and bubbly that she easily befriended anyone and always gave everyone the benefit of the doubt. It was no wonder William became enamored with Dorothy’s kindness. Dorothy’s friendship with William had been a threat to Patri’s plans back then because Patri knew that he’d sway William’s heart from Julius Novachrono, but Patri didn’t know if his bond with William was strong enough if Patri made William choose between him and Dorothy.

But after Patri got his second chance and began his path of redemption, Dorothy had been the most welcoming, even if she was mad at William for a short while. He liked Dorothy well enough to say that he respected her as a witch and a friend.

“This is getting ridiculous,” said Patri, under his breath, as he, William and Dorothy finally found something. There was a magic dome barrier that clearly was meant to keep people out. Dorothy inspected it, while William watched Dorothy with love and pining etched on his face. Patri hadn’t been joking that when he said he knew William’s heart. “Pathetic.” Love made saps out of people—elves and humans alike.

It was like Licht and Tetia all over again, except that Patri really wanted William to just spit out his feelings for Dorothy before it was too late.

_Humans,_ Patri thought unhelpfully.

“She’s definitely in there. I can sense at least a dozen other mana in there,” said Dorothy. 

“I sense them too, it’s very passive but the mana is there,” said William.

“How are we breaking in,” asked Patri.

“That’s where your light magic comes in. I figured she might have been working with people, so she’d use this barrier. It’s her favorite non-nightmare related trick,” said Dorothy. She ordered, “Cut it.”

“I’m not Yami Sukehiro or Jack the Ripper,” Patri sniffed. “Light doesn’t work that way.”

“Well make it work that way,” Dorothy responded. Her purple gaze held no room for argument. 

_Right, she’s a Captain. Is every Captain in this kingdom crazy?_ Patri thought. He glanced at William and realized that yes, they probably were. Patri immediately caved. “Fine, it might take a bit.”

“As many times as you need,” said Dorothy, grinning maniacally. “We’re getting in there and saving the Black Bulls from a grim fate. Hop to it, Patri!”

“ **Light Magic: Lamp of Avior Gloria!** ”

_~to be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a couple of things:
> 
> 1\. You may have noticed that the chapter count went down dramatically.  
> This does not mean less content  
> I'm just going to be writing very long 10K-12K-14K chapters  
> the next chapter (chapter 10) is the last relatively "short/medium" length chapter  
> These chapters will take longer to write, edit and get out, but I intend to finish this story by october 2021
> 
> 2\. I had struggled a bit what to do for Finral  
> Do I take away his little brother or the Black Bulls?  
> Ultimately I decided to take away the Black Bulls and that will be explored at some point
> 
> As always let me know what you think!!!

**Author's Note:**

> The soundtrack for the part of the series can be found here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLAMpyf9BXypQjnCEwvMP7w3lSS9gEF3-n 
> 
> Let me know what you all think! This is gonna be a wild ride.
> 
> (Hey, hey! For the non-English speaker readers, if it's easier for you, you can totally leave comments in your main language that's not English.)


End file.
